The Gift of Music
by sarrah-07
Summary: This is a story of Louis Connelly, Lyla Novacek and Evan Taylor. Based on the movie August Rush.
1. Chapter 1

_Listen. Can you hear it? _

_The music. I can hear it everywhere. _

_In the wind. In the air. In the light. It's all around us. All you have to do is open yourself up. All you have to do is listen. _

_Where I grow up, they try to stop me from hearing the music. But when I'm alone, it builds up from inside me. _

_And I think if I can learn how to play it, they might hear me. They would know I was theirs. They would know I was alive, and find me._

Knock, knock. He felt someone knocking his head as if it was a door. "Knock, knock." Then he heard Mannix called him 'freak'. All of the boys in the orphanage called him 'freak'. They said it's because he always believe that his parents would find me someday through music. For Evan, they're the 'freaks'. Not him.

"I said knock, knock, freak!"

"Who's there?"

"Your long lost mummy and daddy." Mannix's friends started to laugh. "Can you hear them?" Their laughter started to make him feel really stupid and angry.

"Yes."

"No, you can't. You have no family. You can't hear them. Say it!" Mannix's friends interrupted them by repeated Mannix's words again and again. Then he started to hit Evan's bed. This happens every night in the orphanage. He was being bullied every single night by them.

"Yes, I can."

Thankfully, his only best friend was there to back him up. Sort of. "He doesn't hear anything!"

Mannix was a little bit shocked. But of course, he kept his brutal face. "What is he?" the question was asked directly to Peter.

"He's a freak."

The room was filled with laughter of disgust. "Sweet dreams, freaks!"

* * *

_Sometimes the world tries to knock it out of me. _

_But I believe in music, the way that some people believe in fairy tales. I like to imagine that what I hear came from my mother and father. Maybe the notes I hear, are the same ones they heard, the night they met. _

_Maybe that's how they found each other; maybe that's how they'll find me. _

___I believe that once upon a time, long ago, they heard the music, and followed it._

* * *

**11 years earlier.**

**New York, NY.**

She wears her cross every time before she goes up to the stage and plays her cello. It helps her to calm down a little. And she never took it off until the symphony ends. She continued to stare at the mirror, trying to find herself in the reflection.

"Lyla?"

"Dad?"

"What are you doing? They're waiting for us. Hey, sit up straight please." Thomas said. "Don't forget to smile, and look relax."

Lyla exhaled her breath that was stuck inside her lungs and smiled happily to her over-protective dad.

"Alright, not _that_ relax. Come on."

What was that suppose to mean? He wants her to be relaxed and not to be relaxed. _What does he wants anyway? Oh, never mind. __It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay. _The words keeps flowing in her mind like blood flows into her heart.

The audience watched her play cello as if the music hypnotized them. They were nodding and smiling and looked enjoyed by the music that filled their ears.

She played Bach quite well. She had never felt so energized and full of emotions while playing before. The audience gave her a big applause. Tonight, was full of mystery to her.

Anything can happen.

* * *

He washed his face over and over again. It's what he always did before he and his band's concert. The bathroom door was knocked, with his brother's voice calling out his name. "Louis! Louie where are you?

"Where are you, baby bro?"

Louis just stared at his big brother. Marshall always pissed off before their concert. And he's gonna piss off after the concert too. For some reason.

"We didn't follow you from San Francisco to play for free, man. Yeah? We need this one, baby bro. Alright? I need this one."

_This is it, this is it, this is it. Alright Louis, just calm down, open your mouth, sing the words, and place your hand on the guitar then play it. You can't mess up now or Marshall is gonna kill you. So, here it goes…_

Louis just kept on singing, not thinking about anything else but the song and how he felt at the moment. The sound of guitar streaming in his ears made him feel more energetic and helped him to let go of everything else and just be himself.

The song ended with millions of applauses. Marshall rubbed Louis' hair while laughing. That must mean that he had done a great job. But he didn't understand why it didn't make him happy. Was it because the song was about him not finding his true love yet? Louis hoped that his one true love would hear him through his music. It's a silly thing to think about, but it's what he held on to since he was a young lad.

"_Princesses always looking for their prince. If you want to find the princess of your heart, you have to be a prince. But you, you ain't no prince Louis. Get over it," _those were the words that were spoken by his Da. But he didn't care. For him, he didn't have to be a prince to find his princess. And he'll gonna keep searching until he find one.

"Not bad Connelly, not bad," he heard Frank's compliments while shaking Marshall's hand for their successful concert.

"Thank you, man!"

"Where's the main man?" Before Marshall could call him, he quickly stormed out of the building.

"God damn it, Louis! Just wait up man! Louie, wait up man!" Marshall yelled.

He just kept on walking. He didn't want to be here. He just wanted to sing, not making business with someone who only cares about making money. Right now, he just wanted to relax. And he knows the perfect place for it.

* * *

After the symphony ends, Lyla and her girls decided to have some fun. But not too much fun. Luckily, Lizzie understood that.

"We are going to a party tonight," said Lizzie. Apart from being Lyla's childhood friend, she's also a pianist who always accompanies her in her symphony. "It's a full moon, you know what that means right?" The girls started cheering when they realize what they're gonna get.

For Lyla, going to a party was never an option. She hated parties. She had never partying in her life before. Her dad wouldn't let her. If her dad finds out about this, she's going to be dead meat. Sometimes she felt really tied up by her dad. She was so protected and sheltered all these years, but she never objects. Maybe because dad is the only family she had since her mom left. She have to get out of here or she's gonna be in so much trouble.

"Lyla, come on." Lizzie asked her to join the party. She shook her head and left the room that was filled with people dancing like it was the best day of their life. She decided to go downstairs and go back to her hotel room but stopped as she heard an amazing sound. She followed the sound and found herself looking down to a man who was playing harmonica. The music was really beautiful. She could listen to it all night long…

"It's a great sound isn't it?" Lyla looked up and found herself staring at a young man who was sitting on the roof.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening," Louis said.

_Listening? Really? Is he crazy or_- then she realized that the man wasn't the only person who is crazy, but both of them. She too, was listening to the music. "What are _you_ doing?" he asked.

"I just came up here to um…" What? Followed the music?

"Get away?" he said spontaneously as if he was in the same position as her. Then Lyla found herself nodding.

"Have a seat. Come on, be brave. Front row center."

It's like she was pulling by a magnet, she climbed up to the roof with a ladder and sat next to that strange man. It's like he was the North Pole, and she was the South Pole who are attracted to each other. At least she hoped so. He had the perfect face. He's Irish. Great nose, lips. She couldn't see the color of his eyes, but she was sure that they were beautiful. What more could a girl asked for?

"Can you hear those?"

"What is that?"

"It's a wish."

_A wish? What wish?_ Lyla couldn't help but wonder.

The man was smiling at her like he knows what she was thinking. Then he looked up to the bright full moon.

"And what was that sound like?" Suddenly Lyla heard him singing with the similar tempo as the music by the harmonica.

He sings:

_Well it's a marvelous night for a Moondance,_

_With the stars up above in your eyes, _

_A fantabulous night to make romance,_

_Beneath the cover of October skies._

After he stopped singing he said, "When I was young fellow, I used to talk to the moon."

"Are you making that up?"

He laughed and said, "God, I haven't done that in a long time."

"Does it ever talk back?"

"Well it used to. But now I just find myself on a roof talking to myself," he grin. Then he added, "Like a loon. Just, out here on me own."

No he's not. Not anymore. "Well I'm here."

"Yes you are." Louis couldn't deny that he was attracted to her. She was very beautiful, with blonde hair and a gorgeous smile. Slowly he grabbed her left hand and holds it gently. "I'm Louis."

She was a little bit shocked and scared, but she wasn't pulling away. In fact, she gave him her name. "Lyla."

"So what's your story, Lyla?"

_My story? Honestly, you don't want to know._ "I don't know, I'm just…I'm just me." Her heart beats faster when she found out that Louis was staring at her. Not blinking. "What are you looking at?"

"You," Louis barely whisper. It's like his voice stuck in his throat or something. He can't breathe, and he found himself bedazzled by Lyla. He can't help it. In that moment, he kissed her and held her gently, not letting her go. And he was glad that she did the same thing too.

That was the night they'll never forget. It was the best night of their life. They don't care about anything else.

The only thing that matters was they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present.**

**Montrose, NY**

"Next!" said the man in the room. Every month, the boys at the orphanage had to have kind of a meeting with the person from the Child Services Department. The person will ask them about when they will be ready to be adopted.

Most of the boys in the orphanage wanted to be adopted, but not for Evan and his buddy, Peter. They wanted to wait for their real parents to take care of them. Not some foster parents they never knew. And every month, they will said the same thing about them don't want to be adopted. They've been doing that for eleven years.

As Peter left the room, Evan asked him, "What did he want? What did you say?"

"You know, same old junk. New guy."

* * *

"My name is Mr. Jeffries. I'm with the Child Services for the state of New York." Mr. Jeffries said to him while looking at the file he was checking on. "Okay, Evan, born December 17th 1995, legal adoption to New York Children's."

Suddenly Evan heard this sound from the wind chime outside the room that was very soothing to his ears. He loved music. Always has. It was just that he never played any musical instruments before. Then Mr. Jeffries started to whistle with his lips. How did he do that?

"How long have you been here, Evan?"

"Eleven years and sixteen days." Mr. Jeffries found himself staring at Evan. _Eleven years and sixteen days? He's been counting?_

"I've been counting," he said when he knew what's on Mr. Jeffries mind.

"That's a long time."

"How did you that?"

"Do what?" Mr. Jefferies asked confusedly. Then Evan tried to whistle, but he couldn't.

"Well, I'm just imitating the wind chime. So, Evan, you don't want to be placed with a real family?"

"I have a family."

"Yes, you do. I mean, you have parents and all, but they don't live with you."

"Not now."

"But still, you don't have contact with them."

"Yes, I do." _Through music._

"You do?" _But it's not stated here that you have contact with_ _them._ "What, did they call you? Come and visit you? Send-"

"I…I don't want to be sent away."

Mr. Jefferies nodded understandingly. "I understand. You see, there are a lot of children who are scared that if they leave their first home, their parents would never be able to find them. Right? But see, my job is to make sure that nothing like that would ever happen to you. So there's nothing to be scared of."

"Thank you," he said.

"I'm gonna do something I never do," Mr. Jeffries said as he wrote his own number on his calling card. "This is my number, if you ever need to talk to me about anything, you call."

Evan took the card with pleasure.

Mr. Jefferies continued, "Think about what I said too. There's a whole world out there with millions of wind chimes."

"I know," Evan said, grinning while wiping his tears away.

"You can go now."

* * *

"Mannix said that we will never see our real parents again," said Peter as they sat on Evan's bed.

"Mannix is a big liar."

"I know, but what if he's right? What if they don't ever come? I mean, I don't even remember what my mom looks like, you know?"

"Well, if they don't find us, we'll just have to go find them."

* * *

**Eleven years earlier.**

**New York, NY.**

Louis and Lyla slept together on the couch soundly after a romantic night together. That was until Marshall and the band found them, took pictures of them sleeping, and pop champagne on purpose to wake them from their beautiful sleep. "Morning! How is it going?"

"Oh my god!" Lyla was so embarrassed. She was the only female up there that was surrounded by men that she never knew, except for Louis. Louis too, looked embarrassed and she was sure that he was mad at the guy who wakes them up. "I have to go."

"Let me walk you home," Louis volunteered but of course, as much as she wanted to say yes, she can't. Not only she didn't come home last night, but walking with Louis to her hotel room would make her dad go crazy.

"No! My dad is waiting at the Sherry, I…I haven't done this before. I'm in so much trouble!" As soon as she stood up to leave the place, Louis immediately grabbed her hand. And for the first time, she could actually saw Louis' eyes. They were big and blue. They were so beautiful.

"Hey, meet me here at ten o'clock, by the arch." He said while pointing at the famous Washington Square Park's arch.

"Go on, put him out of his misery, and say yes!" Marshall interrupted accompanied by the laughter of the rest of the men.

"Say _yes_." Louis said to her, so softly only she could hear. Lyla couldn't help herself from smiling before leaving the place.

"I take that as a yes?" They both smiled and Lyla opened a door and left.

* * *

"You are gonna be in so much trouble!" Lizzie said. Lizzie always knew about Lyla's over-protective dad and how he'll react if he finds out about this. "You should at least left your dad a note!"

"Yeah, ransom note!" Dad must've thought that she was kidnapped or something. "You know what, I don't even care! I just had the most incredible night of my life! Taxi!"

* * *

"Lyla!" Thomas yelled._ Oh no, he's angry. _"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were kidnapped!"

She knew he would say that. He'll never change. Should she tell him about Louis? Maybe not. Not know_. _"Dad, I was with…Lizzie. We were having some girl's night out and…it was so late at night, so I decided to sleep there."

"Where?"

_Oh, oh…um…well actually I slept on a couch with Louis, not Lizzie…_"Dad, I really have to go to the bathroom right now, so we'll talk later okay."

"Lyla! Were not finish talking yet!" She shut the bathroom door and began to think about the excuses she should say to her dad about last night and about how she'll going to go to meet Louis this ten o'clock.

* * *

Louis sat at the Washington Square Park in front of the arch just like he promised. Lyla and he were supposed to meet there by ten o'clock, but he was there by nine. And he waited, and waited and waited while staring at the picture of the two of them taken early this morning by his brother. Deep inside him, he was glad that Marshall took the picture. At least he got the chance to see her face.

The band wasn't happy at the moment because they were supposed to take a plane to be on their next concert. But Louis wasn't going anywhere. Not now, when he had found his one true love. "Louis, she ain't coming." He knew that Marshall just wanted to cheer him up, because it was almost eleven o'clock and Lyla still wasn't there.

"Oh man, one girl?" Steve who was his drummer tried to light up Louis' mood by making fun of him. _Yeah man, one girl. And this one girl will always be in my heart no matter what happened._

"Come on, we're gonna miss the flight!" Nick, the bass player started to lose his patience.

_Where are you Lyla? Please let me see you._

Lyla stepped out of her hotel room like a ghost. So quietly, she barely touched anything except for the floor and quickly left the room while dad was in the bathroom. _Yes!!! I'm going to see Louis again!!! I've never felt this way before. Am I in love?_ While Lyla was so busy with her own feelings, suddenly she felt as if someone was following her from behind. She was so shocked and terrified when she saw her dad looking at her with such anger. "Lyla! Where do you think you're going?"

"Dad! Let go of me!" She was hurting when her dad clutched her hand so tightly.

"You are _not_ going anywhere! Why are you acting like this? We have a flight to catch and you _are_ coming with me!"

"No!"

"Lyla!" She stopped struggling when she felt a slapped on the side of her face. "You are _coming_ with _me_! Do I make myself clear?" Thomas Novacek then called Chris to pick up their luggage.

For the first time, Lyla had never felt so sad. Her dad never gets physical by slapping her before. And she would do nothing but to obey her dad. Then, she realized something. How long she's gonna suffer like this? She's not a child anymore. Should she be a daddy's little girl for the rest of her life, no? Not if she's gonna do something about it. "Dad, I'm sorry. I'm not going with you."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." As soon as he finished, she quickly ran away and left her dad.

* * *

Louis can't wait any longer. He decided that he wanted to go find Lyla himself at the Sherry. He ran and called for a taxi. But of course, he was in New York. The traffic always jammed. So, he was running again not bothering his brother who had started yelling and chasing him down the street. "Louis! Louie!!!"

"You are not going anywhere! Lyla!!!"

"Dad, I'm _not_ going with you!" She was finally out of the hotel. All she has to do now was to take a taxi and go to Washington Square Park.

"You listen to me! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"NO!!!"

Louis stopped from running when he heard Lyla screamed. But he couldn't find where her voice came from. Then he saw her. "Lyla! Lyla!"

She quickly turned away from her dad and found herself looking at Louis. _Oh Louis, help me. _"Get in the car _right now_!" Lyla understood his father's face. If she didn't do what he told her to, he's gonna hurt Louis, and she wasn't gonna let that happen. _How could you do this to me, dad? How could you? Louis, I'm so sorry…I have no choice. I must go. I'll never forget you Louis, I promise._

"Lyla!" Louis called her again. Louis thought that Lyla was walking towards him, but instead, she entered a limousine with a man he was sure was her father. He felt really rejected. _How could her? How could she leave me? I thought we had something special? Oh no…please don't go. Come back… _

"Louis!" Marshall was already there and he saw Lyla left. "Remember what Da used to say about princesses, ha? They're always looking for their prince. And you ain't no prince brother!"

_I don't care about what Da said! _"How would you know? What am I gonna do now?"

_I want Lyla. I only want her. She's my princess, princess of my heart._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Present.**

**Montrose, NY**

Evan stared at the moon. He couldn't sleep. He heard this voice as if someone was calling out to him. He knew that the voice must've been his parents'. And he intended to follow it. Even if he had to run away from the orphanage, he would. He continued to walk, or ran away from the orphanage, following the music he heard. He looked up above in the sky and the moon told him to follow it.

_I know they're out there somewhere. I don't know where the music comes from. _

_But it's what I hold on to. And I can't let go. _

_Somewhere inside me, I know that they always wanted me. _

_Maybe they just got lost._

* * *

**Eleven years earlier.**

**New York, NY.**

Louis was sad for months. He waited and waited everyday by the arch at Washington Square Park. Somehow, he hoped that someday he would see his Lyla again. But he never did. He couldn't believe that Lyla actually left him like that. He thought that there was something special between them.

Marshall felt really sorry for his younger brother. He never thought that the girl named Lyla could change his brother's life. He was deeply in love with her. "You can't give up your life over some girl, Louis!"

"But she's not just a girl, man! I love her!"

"Love her? Louis, you don't even know her! You only spent one night with her! That was it! Alright? Now, go get ready. We have a rehearsal for tonight's concert. Do not blow this one off, you understand?"

The band is gonna play the song he wrote for Lyla. He wrote the song while waiting for her at the park. This song meant the whole world for him. It really sounded ridiculous when he told his brother that maybe Lyla would found him when she heard this song. "Baby bro, life isn't a fairy tale. Fate gives you no mercy." Louis didn't care about all that. All he ever wanted was to find Lyla.

_I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines,_

_Been waiting for a dream to seep into my blinds,_

_I wonder what might happen if I left this all behind,_

_Would the wind be at my back? _

_Could I get you off my mind? _

_This time…_

Nothing happened. Lyla was nowhere to be found. Maybe Lyla wasn't his princess after all. Louis had this dream about them being together for the rest of their lives. But it was impossible now that she's gone.

He gave up. What's the point? He's never gonna see her. He's just wasting his time. He gave up on Lyla, he gave up on hope, and he gave up on music. "What's the point of singing, Marshall? She's not gonna hear me. I'm leaving the band, I'm sorry Marshall."

"Don't quit on us Louis." He can't continue living like this anymore. Living with a life that was filled with nothing but pain, sorrow and sadness to his poor heart. He needed space and to be alone for awhile. "I'm sorry, I cannot do it man!"

"No, Louis, listen to me!"

"No!!! I'm leaving!"

"Where are you gonna go, man?"

"Would you just let me go, man? Would you just let me go?"

"Hey, Louis…"

"Arghh…!!!" Louis was already screaming on the top of his voice. Then he left…

* * *

Lyla felt so bad about leaving Louis without telling him the truth. Louis must've thought that she didn't care. If she could, she would find Louis and tell him how much she wanted to see him. How much she cared for him, and to tell him how she felt for him. But of course, it was impossible. Lyla knew nothing of him. She had nothing from him, not even a single picture. The only thing she had was the sweet and bitter memories of him. That was until she found out that she was pregnant.

It was joyful and horror news for her. If dad founds out about this…she couldn't even think about it. She had no idea what her dad might do to her baby. He might even hurt him, and she wasn't gonna let that happen. So, she left her dad and lived with Lizzie. She waited Louis by the arch every day when she was pregnant, but she never had the chance to see him.

She had no idea of how Louis would react on this as well. Would he be happy? Or would he left and take no responsibility? But, by the way Louis looked when she left him that day, she could see the soreness of his heart that reflected in his eyes. And she believed that Louis would be very happy to become a father.

She kept the news a secret from her dad for months until one day when Thomas showed up in Lizzie's front door. "Oh my God! Lyla! What happened to you?"

"Dad? What are you doing here? Please, I don't…I don't want you here. Just go away!"

"Lyla, listen to me. We need to talk, okay. We need to talk about…this."

"Dad, there's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes, there is!"

"No! There isn't, dad!"

"Lyla, what if we go someplace else, and we talk about this okay. We talk. Just talk. Nothing else, I promised. Please?"

* * *

"Is this the reason why you left?" Thomas was so angry. Not at his daughter, but at the man who knocked her up! He had ruined his daughter's life! He had ruined her career! And where is this guy now? Run away? Not taking responsibility? How dare he do this to his daughter! As soon as he found out who this guy was, well…let just say that he and his child will walk away from their lives forever.

"Yes. I don't want you to know."

"Why not? Because you know this is gonna happen, right?" He didn't care about this child Lyla's carrying. He has to go. "Lyla, if you told me about this sooner, it wouldn't have been a problem. We could just go to the hospital and had an abortion!"

"What? Abortion? Dad, I want this child!"

"Why would you? This child is going to _ruin_ your life! Your career!"

"He's gonna ruin mine, or yours dad?

"Ours. Lyla, do you realize that you're gonna give your life up just to raise a child? I mean, everything you've given up, everything _I've_ given up, for what? For a child whose father was a jerk?"

"You know nothing of him, dad!"

"So do _you_! Do you know what I mean, Lyla? I mean, where are we gonna put the baby after he was born?"

"Dad, I'm not giving him up for adoption!"

"You _have_ to! You know _nothing_ about raising a child! And what about this boy? He's not here now! He's not here now!" That's it! She couldn't take it anymore. She don't want to hear all this nonsense! It was a bad idea to talk to dad about this. "Lyla! Where are you going?"

Lyla was running away from her dad. She shut her ears. She didn't want to listen to him anymore. She didn't want to listen to anything. That's why she didn't heard the sound of a car coming fast and hit her.

The last thing she remembered was the voice of the doctors in the operation theater. "We have a fetal distress…Baby's heart rate is falling…it's falling…" Then she saw a bright light before she disappeared with Louis' face in her mind.

* * *

"Ms. Novacek?" said Dr. Clarkson.

"How's my daughter? Is she alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Novacek. She's in a perfect health. So is the baby."

"The baby survived?"

"Yes, Mr. Novacek. Congratulations, you just have yourself a healthy grandson. We had difficulties on saving him earlier, but he stabilized and he's perfect. Where's the father? We need him to fill up some forms."

"Um…he's not here. I don't know who or where he is."

"I understand. Then, you should come with me and fills up the forms yourself."

"Listen, Dr., is there any chance to give him up for adoption?"

* * *

Lyla woke up and she felt something different. Her abdomen was really hurt and she was very shocked and terrified when she realized she wasn't pregnant anymore. She felt so empty. She turned over and found her dad looking at her with sympathy. _What happened? Where's my baby? Where is he? _Lyla looked at the empty baby cradle with such worried.

"I'm sorry. He…he's gone."

_Gone? _What do you mean_ gone? _"Gone?"

"Lyla…" before Thomas could finish, she turned around and closed her eyes. _I'm sorry Lyla. I have to do this. I'm doing the right thing. I don't have a choice. I hope you forgive me._

* * *

In the babies ward, one male infant reacted to the sound of the music from the music box more than the other infants in the ward. Somehow the music stopped him from crying and helped him moved his hand following the rhythm of the music as if he was conducting a symphony. The tag on his foot stated:

Name: B/O Lyla Anne Novacek

D.O.B: 12.17.1995

T.O.B: 02.22


	4. Chapter 4

**Present.**

**New York, NY.**

Evan woke up and found himself in van that suddenly stopped. He opened the door of the van and it was daylight. Probably at eight o'clock in the morning. The van driver picked him up when he was walking down the street. He asked him about where he was heading and he picked him up into his van when he said that he was following the music.

"Picked him up on the Thruway outside of Montrose," the van driver said to someone in his phone. "He was just wandering down the road. Said he was…um…following the music. The moon told him to. Yeah, kids are space cadet!" Then he saw Evan and said, "Look kid, I have a busy day ahead of me. All right, big guy out you go." As soon as Evan stepped out from the van he continued, "This Jeffries guy wasn't in his office yet, so I left him a message to pick you up right here when he does."

"Okay." Then he gave him a piece of calling card that was familiar.

"Here, hold on. Now, don't lose it. If he doesn't show in an hour, so give him another call. You can handle that right?

"Yeah."

"Got any money?" Evan shook his head. "Here's twelve bucks. Damn, kid, put it in your pocket." After he did, the van driver said, "See you."

He studied every building that he saw, every line, and every detail trying to see in it the environment he was in. He was guessing that maybe he was in a city. A busy one. The city was filled with the sound from the vehicles, the factories, people's footsteps, dogs barking and the neon lights that beamed suddenly started a symphony surrounding him. He was so happy to hear such music and he stood on the top of the fountain and started conducting the music he heard.

Then he felt so afraid when Mr. Jeffries' calling card slipped away from his hand when he was busy 'conducting'. He panicked and tried to remember where he was supposed to meet Mr. Jeffries. He wanted to find his parents, but he got scared. After all, he's only an eleven year old boy. He'd no idea where he's at right now. He was supposed to be in a city but instead, he was at a beautiful park that with street musicians playing their instruments.

He was amazed by the boy who was singing and playing guitar with the sound he'd never heard before. In the boy's guitar case there's a note:

The Musical Jenius of Arthur X.

Donations appreciated.

Obviously, this Arthur X didn't know how to spell genius. But he sure knows how to play a guitar. Arthur was an African-American boy. When Evan saw 'donations appreciated', he quickly gave Arthur two bucks. "Okay, citizen, you paid. Any request?" asked Arthur.

"No."

"All rightey then." After that he began to sing.

_Father, hear me when I call your name,_

_I need you to answer me now,_

_Father, here I am weak in your sight,_

_Can you rescue me now?_

_I'm crying out,_

_Can't figure it out on my own…_

He admitted that Arthur had an incredible voice, but what caught his attention was the guitar Arthur was playing. He had never touched a guitar nor played it before. He fell in love with guitars and the sound that produced from it. And he was so closed to touch it with his own hand…

"Whoa! Back off! Away, away! Yo, son, you messin' with my equilibrium. Nobody touches this instrument, but me! Roxy's my girl!" Arthur shouted. "Son, we're done here, so why don't you go and find your mommy alright?"

Mommy? He wished he could."I don't know where she is."

"Good, that just great! Urm…cops show up around six. Tell them you're AWOL, they'll send you back where you come from."

The_ orphanage? _He's never gonna go back there. Not anymore_. _"I don't want to go back there."

"Whatever. Good. This day has been a bust anyway. I'm out." Arthur walked away from the park but felt really suffocate when Evan kept following him around. "What?"

"I don't have a place to stay."

"Do I look like a real estate tycoon to you? How many dead presidents you got? Nuggets? Shorts? Show me the money!" Evan took out all of the ten bucks he had. Then Arthur grinned. "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

_I don't think so._ "No, I'm thinking something else."

"I'm 'a let you by me a pizza."

* * *

**San Francisco, CA**

"I've been doing this for ten years, Bob." Louis said to Bob in the phone. "I said ten percent."

Louis was now a successful man. He worked in an office with an amazing amount of salary. He had to ditch his leather jacket and jeans with holes and changed them into a nice, clean and expensive suit he wore everyday. Since he left New York and the band eleven years ago, he went back to San Francisco and worked as a waiter in a coffee shop. But then, he figured, did he want to be a waiter for the rest of his life? No? So, he continued his studies and took business lessons until he got hired by his boss Mr. Tom Macey.

At first, he didn't get the suitable job he wanted, so he worked really hard and kept on working until he got promoted again and again. Mr. Macey loved him. His big boss told him that he was the key to the company's success and that he would gave him ten thousand dollars as a bonus to his salary if he can get a deal with another great company.

But he knew better. Louis had lived in him for thirty years and he knew all of the joy and pain in his heart. The only reason why he kept himself busy all these years was because he was trying to get rid of Lyla from his mind. He worked and worked and worked just to make sure that he didn't have a time to think about her.

"We need to close the deal. Hold on a second," he said as he opened the door of the limousine and entered it. "No, we said ten percent. Yeah, well it does makes the world go round, doesn't it Bob?" How typical. Money always makes the world go round for these kinds of people."Just get me the ten percent, will you? Thanks." He closed his eyes and started to curse.

"You need anything, sir?" the driver said to him.

"Do you know any hit man?"

"Well, I know a bass player who might be able to help you out. He likes to get in fights with leads singers."

_Bass player? I know a bass player too. Nick. God, I miss him. I wonder what he's doing right now? He too, likes to get in fights with me and Marshall. Wait, why does the driver sounded like Nick?_ Louis opened his eyes. "Nick?"

"Hey, man!"

"What are you doing, man?" he said as he touched his old mate's shoulder.

"I'm still driving. Paying off those wedding bills from last year."

"Oh, fair play to you. She's a nice girl."

"So, are you playing at all?" The band knew that Louis had given up on music. He had never played any musical instrument for the last ten years. Especially guitar.

"Nope."

"Why the hell not? Your fingers fall off?"

"Well, you move on." Louis shot back.

Nick just shook his head. _Louis, you still hasn't change. Move on? If you move on, you would be playing by now._

"What about the lads? Have you seen any of them lately?" Louis asked, trying to change the subject.

"We still mess around…but the Connelly Brothers never really bounced back minus one brother."

_Marshall…_ Louis guessed that maybe he's still mad at him about him leaving the band. "You seen Marshall lately?"

"Have you?" Nick asked.

Louis just shook his head.

"It's my birthday on Saturday." Nick said trying to change the sensitive subject. "Sessions at my place. Come, bring your girlfriend. It's great seeing you man. Reminds me of New York. Good old days, eh?"

_Good old days? Not for me, Nick. Not for me_. New York had brought nothing but painful memory, sadness and sorrow. Louis didn't say anything. He just stared out of the window and found himself going back to the past.

* * *

**Chicago, IL.**

Lyla sang the rhythm of Für Elise by Ludwig Van Beethoven to Megan, her nine year old student. They were in a park waiting for Megan's mom to pick her up. Since she had a car accident eleven years earlier, she pleaded Lizzie to leave New York and live with her in Chicago. She wanted to stay away from her dad as long as she can.

She couldn't look at her father because if she did, all of the past memory would slip right in her mind. She needed money, so she became a music teacher. The only thing that she did was to teach kids the basic things about music.

She taught them about chords, music notes, and about the legendary musicians before. But the craziest thing was that she never played music anymore. She's a music teacher who did not play musical instruments. Any musical instruments. Not even cello.

Lizzie just got married last month to a country musician, David. Thinking of David, always made Louis appeared in her mind. Hearing his voice that wonderful night and looking at the clothes he wore had made the impression that he was a musician.

"I know, I know…okay, I don't know." Megan said as she failed to guess what the name of the song was.

"Oh, Für Elise by Beethoven. And you should know that one."

"Oh yeah…" she said when she remembered. "Will you be our teacher forever, Miss Novacek?" Megan loved Lyla. She said that Lyla was the best music teacher she ever had.

"Well, at least until your old teacher comes back. But only if you call me…?"

"Lyla!"

"That's right!" They both laughed when they remembered the day when Lyla's first day as a music teacher when she asked her to call her Lyla instead of Miss Novacek.

"You're crazy, Miss Novacek."

Lyla chuckled. "Got everything?" she asked when she spotted Megan's mother besides the playground.

"Megan?" Megan smiled at Lyla as she said goodbye then came running to her mother and hugged her. "Hi, sweetie! How was your day?"

"Perfect!"

"Really?" Megan's mom looked at Lyla and said, "Thanks!"

"There you are!" Lizzie suddenly showed up in front of her and asked her to sit down on the bench nearby. "Now, before you say no…okay, picture this. You, onstage. Me, accompanying. Thousands of people!"

"Liz…" Lizzie always trying to get her on the stage again and again. She turned down the offer for the millionth times. But Lizzie never really gave up.

"The New York Philharmonic. I just got the invite. They want you back. It's just for one night, but they want you back."

"I… I don't want to be up there."

"Lyla, when are you gonna let yourself be happy again?"

_What is she talking about?_ "I _am_, happy!"

"I'm talking about, when everyone else goes home."

"Look…_" _Lyla took a deep breath and said, "I know, okay? I know."

"Just think about it. I mean, you're a music teacher who doesn't play music anymore."

Lyla gave Lizzie a laugh. "Call me crazy."

"Okay, _Crazy_, I see you at home okay." Lizzie may be married, but she always stopped by her old home with Lyla at least twice a week.

Lyla stared at the New York Philharmonic's invitation for a minute, thinking whether she wanted to perform or not. Why would she? Playing music would make her think about Louis and their dead son. It was just too much for her. _No. I can't do this. I can't. I just can't. _


	5. Chapter 5

**New York, NY.**

"Nah, I ain't got no daddy." Arthur explained to Evan when he asked him about his parents. "See, my pops was a drunk. And my momma, she took off with this crack head named Little Jesus. But you know, he wasn't no Little Jesus, you know what I'm saying? Nah, they never gave a damn about me."

August never really paid attention to what Arthur said. He was busy listening to the music around him.

"Come on, man!" Arthur pulled August near him before he entered a place through a fence that was cut. "This is us, right here. I've been with Wizard for years."

"Who's Wizard?"

"He's a real piece of work, that's what he is. His real name is Maxwell Wallace." Arthur said as they were climbing up the stairs with Evan holding a box of pizza they just bought. "He took me in. He said that I was an investment. He gave me Roxy here." Arthur pointed at the guitar he worshipped. "He bought it in the old days. Well, he really didn't buy it. Guess you'd kind of say he found it. Alright, he stole it."

"Really?"

"Wizard, he gave me his place at the Washington Square Park. My parents? They ain't give me nothing." Arthur stopped when they reach a door. "We all gonna be big stars someday." Then he knocked the door roughly.

"What's the password?" the voice came from inside the door.

"Open the damn door, already!" after that, the door was opened by a boy that was probably the same age as Evan. "You getting on my nerves with the password," Arthur added. "Okay, follow me." He said to Evan who was staring down the building he entered. The place was an old theater with a lot of kids. It was the abandoned Fillmore East Theater. "What's your name again? It's Evan, right? Yo, this is our home, son. It's kind of crazy in here, so stay on your feet."

The place was noisy for it was filled with many different musical instruments playing and the voice of the kids laughing loudly.

"I've been living here for a while. Come on man!"

The kids in the theater looked at him as if he just did something that made them really angry. He became a little scared with the awkward situation. Then, Arthur opened the pizza box and all of the kids were screaming, "Pizza!!!" It was a complete chaos. Within a minute, the box was empty. They all eat the pizza like they never eat them before.

"Yo, you better hurry before Wizard shows. He'll be pissed if he seen you bought a pie!" A tall boy said to Arthur.

"I ain't take no family money! Citizen bought it!" Arthur pointed at Evan.

Suddenly, a knife landed exactly at the top of the table stabbing the pizza box altogether. The knife moved so fast and it was there in a blink of an eye. Evan looked at the man who threw the knife. While dancing and clapping like a mad man, he said, "Hola, music lovers!" then Arthur started to leave the room. "Ah, while the cat's away." Then the stranger looked at the empty pizza box and said, "Oh, who likes pizza? Who did this?" he yelled and looked at Arthur. "Arthur? Come here." He looked at the kids around him, his hand pointed at Arthur and asked, "What is he?"

"He's a damn fool!" a boy said followed by the other kids agreeing with him.

"Stop! What are you, Arthur?"

"I'm a real piece of work, Wizard." Evan finally understood that the mad man was Wizard. The one who Arthur told him about, earlier.

"You're on thin ice."

"I didn't take no family money. He bought it." Wizard looked at Evan after being pointed by Arthur.

"What?" Wizard asked.

"You look crazy." Evan said.

"I _am_ crazy." Wizard started to scream like a person with a mental problem that scared the hell out of him. "See? Come here."

Evan didn't move. He was scared. Then Wizard yelled, "Now! Come on." When Evan came near him, he continued, "What's you name?"

"Evan, sir."

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed the music."

For a minute Wizard remained silent, but then he broke it with a laugh. "Where did you pick up this one, Arthur? Bellevue?" Wizard reached for Evan's hands and he let him took them. "You never played a note in your life. Do you know what music is? It's a God's little reminder there's something else besides us in this universe." When Evan didn't respond, he added, "Harmonic connections between all living beings everywhere, even the stars."

"Is this a school?"

"Yeah, the school of 'Screw you up, and take all your damn money'!"

"Not! It's business." Business? What business?"Pockets!" As soon as Wizard said the word, all of the children were rushing and took out their money from their pockets and put it into Wizard's hat. "Peanut, well done. I got eyes in the back of my head. Good job. Gracias, amigo. Chain is only as strong, as its weakest link." Wizard looked at Arthur and he gave him nothing but coins.

"Come on, Arthur! That's chump change! You got Washington Square! That was my spot for ten years!" Wizard sighed and gave Arthur some money from his hat. "Go ahead, before I change my mind. God, you kids gonna put me in the poor house. Alright little mice, scurry back to your holes, go, go!" then Wizard turned off the lights after wishing the kids harmonic dreams leaving Evan standing there in the dark alone.

But then he heard Wizard playing a harmonica with a rhythm that was so similar to him. It's like he'd heard them before in his dream or when he was alone with the sound of music circling him around.

It was morning. Evan didn't sleep. He couldn't. He climbed upstairs and found Roxy, the guitar. He had never played a guitar before. So he figured, that he's not gonna let his chance of playing one from slipping away.

He picked up the guitar and began playing for the first time and unleashed an impromptu performance in his own unique style. He played and played and played until everyone in the theater woke up. Wizard was the first one who showed up and stood in front of him while he was playing. He just stared at Evan and smiling proudly.

"Roxanne! I'm gonna kill him!" Arthur rushed towards Evan but stopped when he heard him playing the guitar. In a minute, the room was crowded with the children who were completely shocked.

Evan's performance was beautiful, amazing and wonderful! Everyone was shocked. This was the first time Evan ever played a guitar and it was better than anyone in the room. Even Wizard can't play as good as Evan.

The scene astonished Wizard. And he had just the perfect plan. _This kid gonna make me a lot of money. More than any of the other children. He's so talented. He can turn me into a rich man in a second! And he will…if I make him._

"You know what's out there?" Wizard asked Evan. They were staring up into the skies where the stars all shine. "A series of higher tones. It's arranged by nature. It's governed by the laws of physics of the whole universe. It's an overtone, it's an energy, it's a wavelength, and if you're not riding it, good Lordy…you'll never hear it.

"Where do you think it comes from? What I hear?"

"Well, I think it comes from all around you, really. I mean it's…comes through us, some of us. It's invincible, but you feel it.

"So, only some of us can hear it?"

"Only some of us were listening."

"Do you think my parents are listening?" Evan had told Wizard about how much he wanted to find his parents. And that the only way he can do that was through music.

"I hear you kid."


	6. Chapter 6

**San Francisco, CA.**

"Are you hearing a word I'm saying?" said Jennifer. Louis and she had been together for two months. But the funny thing was, she knew nothing of him.

Jennifer met Louis when he was on a bar. He looked sad and lonely, so she decided to talk to him. She immediately liked him since. Maybe it's because of his attractive Irish accent.

At first, Louis was never cheerful. He was always so serious and moody and most importantly, he was extremely sensitive when she asked him about his past. He only joked once in a while. But his happiness didn't last long. He became the quiet person only after a few minutes.

But about a week ago, he started to feel comfortable with their relationship. Jen realized that Louis finally learned how to enjoy himself. Maybe something bad happened to him from his past. It must be really bad that it made him like this. He was happy until last night when he asked her to go with him to his old friend's birthday.

"Louis!" he finally looked at her. He wasn't paying attention because he thought he heard his voice singing inside of Nick's house. "Come on, it's about time I met your family."

Louis just stood up straight on the ground like a traffic light, not moving every part of his body except for his heart. His heart was beating so fast because he was right. He did hear himself singing inside of the house. And he was singing 'This Time'. The last song he wrote and sang, before he left New York. "Listen, Jen. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Grow up. Come on. Come on!"

He can't fight. Jen was right. He needs to grow up. He was acting immature. _Lyla had left you eleven years ago, man! Why can't you just move on?_ He locked Jen's car and slowly entered Nick's house. The house was noisy with a lot of people drinking and chatting and of course, a video of him and the band singing reflected on a large white sheet.

"Are all Irish people this loud?" Jennifer couldn't help asking the question.

"Yeah." Just like the way he remembered it. When he entered the house, all of his old mates came to him and shook his hand. Asking if he was doing well. Then he saw his brother, Marshall who was standing besides the large white sheet with their video recording.

"Hey, Marshall! Your brother is here!" said Nick. "Louis!"

"Hey, Nick!" Louis looked at Nick and he continued to stare at himself in the video recording. The song, the music, all of it, brought him back to the past again. When he lost Lyla.

"Oh my God! Is that you?" asked Jen. "When were you gonna tell me you were in a band?"

"I…" He can't found the right words to say. His voice suddenly stuck in his throat.

"I'm sure there's a lot of things our Louis hasn't tell you, darling!" said Marshall all of the sudden. "Like who'd you write the song for?_"_ Louis was already leaving. He could not stand his brother talking like that to him.

"I told you this was a mistake." He said to Jen.

Jennifer was really confused. She didn't understand what was happening. Not at all.

"That's it, go on. Walk out on us again." Louis stopped. Marshall was angry with him. And that anger was never gonna end until Marshall gets what he wants. He turned around and walked towards his brother.

"Say what you gotta say Marshall. Come on, say what you have to say!"

"No, go on. Go on!"

"Come on, say it. Say it!" Louis had already pushed his brother backward. He wanted Marshall to beat him up so he can be relieved.

"Is that the best you got?"

"Come on, say it Marshall!"

"That's the best you got, man?"

"Come on, hit me! Hit me! Hit me!"

"And feel what?"

"Hit me!!!" Louis pushed his brother until he was thrown off to the wall. "I'm suffocating here!"

Marshall stood up and gave his brother a punch in the lips. Louis stopped pushing. He was now spitting blood out from his mouth. "You all right, man? Are you all right?" Louis looked at his brother and they started laughing. "Welcome to the Connelly clan," Marshall said to his brother's girlfriend.

Jennifer started crying and she ran out the door. "Jennifer." Louis ran out the door and shouted, "I'm sorry!" She turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry. Just…he upset me off you know?"

"I know nothing about you, do I?"

"Jen…" Louis called her name but she didn't seem to hear him.

"But I'm here now! I'm real!"

"But Jen, _I'm not!"_

She wiped her tears. "I think that maybe the first honest thing you ever said to me." Louis gave her nothing but his most sincere smile. She walked towards Louis and took her car key from his hand. Before she entered the car, she said, "That song was really beautiful. Whoever she was, she was lucky to have a poet in love with her. Goodbye, Louis."

In a few seconds later she drove the car and disappeared in the night. Marshall was behind him when he sat down on the ground. He put a beer beside his brother.

"You know, it was good having the old Louis back in there. Even if it was only for a second." When he didn't get a respond from Louis, he added, "Louie…aren't you suppose to be in the car with the girl, as she drives off into the sunset?"

They were laughing again. Louis forgot about how his brother can make people laugh so easily even when they were angry.

"Get your suit dirty sitting there, man."

He looked at his brother, and looked upwards, at the stars and the moon. He began to talk to the moon, again, just like he used to. Then he closed his eyes, opened himself up, listening alone under the moonlight, letting the past flow inside his mind.

* * *

**Chicago, IL.**

Lyla walked at the hallway slowly. She walked until she reached the babies ward. She began to cry when she saw a baby crying for his mother. _"No!"_ she cried. Lyla turned around and saw a boy staring at her. _"Find me! Find me!"_ the boy begged. _"Listen. It's all around you."_

"_What?"_

"_The music. Listen."_

"_Lyla."_ She looked at Louis. The boy and the baby were disappeared. She was alone with Louis. He said, _"Why did you leave me? Why did you go away? I need you, Lyla. We need you. Find us."_

"_Us? We? What?"_

"_Find us."_ He began to drift away.

"_No! Louis, don't go! Come back! No!!!"_

Lyla woke up in a cold sweat. She was having a nightmare. Then she remembered what Louis said in the dream._ "Find us." _She startled. "_Us_?" She was really confused. In the dream, Louis asked her to find him and…The boy…Who was he?

Suddenly the phone rang ultimately interrupted Lyla's thoughts. She didn't pick up the phone. She just waited until it reaches the voice mail. "Hi, this is Lyla, and Lizzie! We're not here right now, so leave a message." When the sound beep was done, she heard a voice of a woman. "This is a message for Lyla Novacek. Please call Good Samaritan Hospital. I'm calling about you father, Thomas Novacek."

Lyla rushed to the telephone and called the hospital. "Hello, is this Good Samaritan Hospital?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm Lyla. You were calling about my father, Thomas Novacek?"

"Hold on a second." There was a short silence. "Miss Novacek?"

"Yes."

"I want to inform to you that your father just had a heart attack. But don't worry, he stabilized. He was hoping you'll come to visit him here."

"Thank you." Lyla shut the phone off. "Great. This day just keeps getting better." She hasn't seen him for a decade. And now, he's sick. She figured maybe she should go and see him. After all, no matter what happened, he's still her dad.

* * *

"I wasn't sure you were going to come." he paused for a moment then began to talk again. "My will is in the top of the drawer of the desk in my study."

"Dad, stop. Come on. Don't talk like that."

"Lyla, please. There's more." She sat down at the end of the hospital bed, besides her father's feet.

"All I ever wanted was for you to have all that promise, all that life. But you were so young. We had so much work to do. You weren't ready."

"That's plenty, Dad. Really." She rubbed her father's toes.

"I mean, a baby that…a baby, he could have hurt you. He could have hurt you, and I…I wasn't gonna let that happen, Lyla. I made a choice for us."

"What?"

"A choice for us."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I lied. The baby, he…he didn't die. He's alive."

"Wait…" my baby's alive? "What?"

"I gave him up for adoption when you were asleep. I…I forged your signature."

"Oh my god." Lyla was now crying. _How could he?_

"I made a choice for us. I'm sorry."

You're sorry? What do you mean, you're sorry? Do you have any idea what I've been through? And now, you're sorry? Where is he?My_ son is alive! Oh my god! He's alive! _"Where?"

"I didn't mean…"

"Where is he?" her voice was deep and angry.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't. Lyla…I'm sorry."

"How could you, dad! He's my son! He…oh, dad…how could you!"

"Lyla…"

"Stop! Just stop, okay! I don't want to hear anything from you, right now. Dad… Please! I don't…"

"Lyla…"

"Please stop. Just stop." She realized now, what was happening around her. The dream she was having before. It was a sign. A sign that her son is alive! And was begging to be found. The boy…that was him.

He's eleven years old now. Eleven years! Right now, everything else doesn't matter. The most important was she needed to find him. _Them_. She needed to find two of the most important person in her life. Louis and their son. But where?

"_Meet me here, by the arch." _

Washington Square.

New York!


	7. Chapter 7

**New York, NY.**

Roxy, the guitar was now belonged to Evan. Wizard made Arthur gave it to him. He didn't want to take Roxy away from Arthur, but Wizard insisted. Wizard also gave Arthur's spot at the Washington Square Park to him. Arthur was very upset about it. But Wizard asked him to give Arthur sometime alone.

"You gotta love music. More than food, more than life, more than yourself." Wizard said. Evan did nothing but smiled. "You feel it?"

"Yeah."

"Then, show me. Play it for your parents."

His first performance at the park was brilliant. Everybody surrounded him, clapping and giving him money. He made around 75 dollars. He received a lot of note.

Wizard was so proud. He was proud to have a kid who can make him a lot of money more than anybody could. Wizard also knew that Evan played music just to find his parents. But Wizard was not ready to let him go.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Evan didn't respond. He just stared at Wizard. "You're supposed to say: What are you thinking, Wizard?"

"What are you thinking, Wizard?" Evan asked, mimicking Wizard's voice.

"I'll teach you everything I know, for free. You get Roxanne. You get my corner at the Park. You get to keep half your tips. We're like a team."

"Yeah."

"There's something wrong with that picture."

"What?"

"I don't think performing in parks and street corners is going to be enough." _Not for me, kid._

"It won't?

"Evan, we're gonna need to get you a new name. Something with a little more pop."

"Why?"

"Because, if the police found out your real name, they'll send you back to the orphanage and you won't be able to find your parents anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Alright, what do you want to be in the world? In the whole world. What do you want to be? Close your eyes and think about it."

Evan did as told. He closed his eyes and began to think. _It's easy. Found. I want to be found by my parents. And I want to live with them, be with them, hug them and everything. _"Found."

Wizard stared at him. _Found? Well, sorry kid, I'm not gonna let anybody find you. _"Doesn't have enough yin. Need a little more yang, you know. Yeah, let see…"

Then there was a van that passed in front of them that had an advertisement stated:

**August Rush to the Beach.**

**Get Ready for Next Summer Heat Wave.**

"Talk about wishful thinking." Wizard said.

"What?"

"See that." Wizard pointed at the van. "Wow, what name stands out to you on that?"

Evan was confused. What name? "Beach?"

"It's a good name for a band, but not for a performer. You can't say, "Please welcome, Beach! No, August Rush! August Rush! Doesn't it warm you up a little bit?"

Evan laughed. _August Rush is my new name? I never heard of anyone with that name before. It's a really weird name._

"I can see it: Wizard's Production Presents, the number one heat wave, August Rush!" Wizard screamed his name.

Evan actually felt the excitement. "Wow! It's me! Yeah! August! August!" he started chanting. _Yes! My name is now, August!_

"It gives me a rush! That gives me chills!"

"Yeah?"

"The hair on the back of my neck is standing up! Look at that." Evan started to stand with his toes and suddenly Wizard lift him up onto his back. "Whoa, quick! Check it out! Yeah!"

"I'm flying! I'm flying!"

"Yeah, August! August Rush! August Rush! August Rush! That's you!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**San Francisco, CA.**

When Louis came back from Nick's house, he immediately searched for his guitar. He found it under his bed. The guitar case was very dusty for it hasn't been used for a long time. Inside of the guitar case, there was his old guitar and a lot of pictures of him and the band.

He forced himself to play the guitar but stopped only after a second. He picked up the guitar and put it in his lap. He remembered the first time he played a guitar. His brother was shocked. He played so well. That's when Marshall asked him to join the band and offered him to be the lead singer.

His heart suddenly stopped beating when he saw and old picture of him and Lyla when they were sleeping together. He took the picture and stare at Lyla's face for a long time. _I miss you, Lyla. Even though we were only together for one night, I can't forget you. I'm not even mad at you for leaving me. I'm just sad. Really sad. But it doesn't matter. I'll find you. I was really stupid when I gave up on you. I need an answer, Lyla. Please let me see you. _

"I'll find you, even if I have to travel the world."

* * *

**New York, NY.**

It was raining heavily in New York. As soon as she arrived in the airport she took a cab and headed straight to Washington Square Park. She searched for Louis for hours in the rain but failed. _Of course he's not here! You are so stupid, Lyla! It has been eleven years. Do you actually think that he's still waiting for you? He's probably married by now and has other children. He even has no clue that he has a son with me! And our son is alive! Why me? God, why me?_

She didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to someone, so she ran to a public phone and called Lizzie. "Lizzie…"

"Lyla? Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

"No…everything is not okay."

"What happened?"

"Lizzie…he's alive! He's alive!"

"Who? Lyla, calm down, okay. Where are you?"

"I'm in New York."

"_New York_, Lyla? What are you doing in New York?

"Lizzie…I mean, I've always felt that he was alive. I see kids that would be his age and I…I imagine what he'd look like." He must have Louis beautiful eyes and his gorgeous smile. "Big blue eyes like his dad and…"

"Oh my God! Lyla!"

"Lizzie, I used to lie in bed at night, and I swear…I could hear him! I swear I could hear him!"

"Lyla! Calm down!"

"Calm down? How can I be calm?" She wants her to be calm? After all these years…she wants her to be calm? "How can I be calm? I've been calm for over ten years! And look where it's gotten me!"

"Lyla…you're loosing it."

_Well, it's about time. _"You're right! And it's about time."

"Don't do anything crazy okay sweetie."

_Crazy? After everything I've been through she thinks I'm crazy? Lizzie…my son is alive! My father lied to me for eleven years! _

"We're on our honeymoon, but we're leaving. We'll get there as soon as we can, okay."

It was useless. There was no point talking to Lizzie. _What do Lizzie knows about children? She doesn't know what it feels being lied to her father for eleven years. She doesn't know what it feels to lose a child. She's on her honeymoon. And you're just ruining it for her with your problems! _

Lyla didn't know what to do. She stood in the public phone for hours thinking what she must do. "_This is all my fault! If I didn't followed dad that morning, none of this would happen! I would've meet Louis, and we would've been happy together. All three of us. And now…_"

Suddenly a thought came to her. "Child Department! They will help me find him!" Why hadn't she thought about it before?

* * *

"Okay, Jack. He's worth three times what you are offering him, alright!" Wizard tried to make a deal with Jack. Jack was the owner of a café. Wizard wanted Evan to play guitar here. Jack wasn't the first person whom Wizard searched to get a deal. A lot of person rejected him because Wizard asked for a lot of money and he was only Evan's guardian. They wanted parents' approval. Since Evan didn't found his parents yet, he'll always be rejected.

"You heard him in the park!"

"Wallace, you're pain in the ass! Two-fifty, if he can play for two hours straight."

"No! Five, or he walks!"

"Five hundred?"

"I'll give him…two-fifty if he can…"

"Five hundred or he walks alright!"

"He walks?"

"We have lightning in a bottle, Jack!" Wizard was obsessed about getting a deal and he'll get angry every time they got rejected. He wasn't used to hear people fighting like this. He was scared. Wizard was constantly yelling and yelling. Sometimes he even bit him up. Evan quickly left the café, and headed to the park. It was the only place that can calm him down.

* * *

"May I help you?" a woman asked.

"I'm trying to find my son."

"Hold on a second," she said to the telephone. "Name?" she asked Lyla.

_Name? His name? I…_ "I don't know."

The woman looked at her, confused, and then she leaded her to another woman. She asked her a few questions and after awhile, she gave Lyla a piece of paper. It was her son's adoption paper. She read the top of the paper first.

Name of child-first (given): BABY

Middle: -

Last: NOVACEK

Sex: Male

Single birth, twin, etc: Single

Date of birth: Dec. 17, 1995

Place of birth: New York Children Hospital

Street address: 461 7th Avenue

Name of father-first: NA

Middle: NA

Last: NA

Birth date: -

Name of mother-first: LYLA

Middle: ANNE

Last: NOVACEK

Birth date: June 19, 1977

Then, she read the painful part. It was about the adoption and finally, she saw her forged signature, signed by her own father. Tears came running to her face again. She just couldn't hide her feelings anymore. "Can you help me find him?"

"Of course. First, you have to fill up some forms and then wait. It could take around six month."

"Six month? I don't have six month for forms."

"Well then, I'm sorry ma'am. I cannot help you."

"But…I need to find him."

"I'm sorry ma'am. We're closing."

"Please…I just…I just want to know his name."

"To even consider re-establishing contact with the child, there's a detailed process…"

"I don't care about your process! Okay?" Lyla couldn't take it anymore. She had lost her patience. Waited another six month was just a waste of time! And she didn't need to hear about their process. She just wanted her son back. That's all!

Everyone in the room looked at her with wide eyes. She looked around the room feeling really ashamed. _They must've thought that I'm a mother who left my son alone and suddenly want him back! Oh God, help me! _

"Ma'am, we're closed. Come back tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**San Francisco, CA.**

Louis was at his office. He had done what his boss wanted him to do. He had also received the ten thousand dollars Tom promised him. Louis had no idea what he wanted to do with that sum of money. But he didn't care.

He was working really hard to find Lyla. He called an operator and asked for Lyla Novacek. "Hi, this is Lyla, and Lizzie! We're not here right now, so leave a message." Beep. Louis quickly shut the phone. He himself didn't understand why he didn't want to leave a message.

Besides calling her phone, Louis also had searched for her in the internet. He opened a page that had Lyla's picture with her cello. He stared at the picture for a long time before he excitedly read the statements.

_LYLA NOVACEK-BIO_

_Born into a legacy of musicians, Lyla Novacek began her cello studies at the age of five under her father, Thomas Novacek and later studied at Juilliard under the tutelage of America's finest musical faculty._

_Following her studies, Ms. Novacek launched an international career that has spanned the globe from Western Europe, the Far East, the former Soviet Union to the United States where she has been featured a number of plays with The New York Philharmonic. She currently resides in Chicago, Illinois._

After that, he quickly entered his boss's room and gave him a resignation letter he wrote earlier. Tom was really shocked. Not only had he begged Louis not to quit, he had also offered him to be his business partner as long as he continued to work with him.

But he had made his mind. Right now, nothing else matters but Lyla. He told his boss the reason why he wanted to quit his job, and he respected it. Tom said that the company will always welcome him back whenever he wanted.

After everything had settled in the office, he quickly went home to pack his stuff only to find Marshall stood still in front of his door. "Hey, man. Aren't you gonna let me in?" Louis hugged his brother tightly before he unlocked the door.

Louis Connelly was packing his things. After he decided to search for Lyla, he was ready to leave San Francisco and headed to Chicago where he hoped he would find Lyla there. Once he entered his room, the first thing he picked up was his guitar and put it in the living room.

Marshall noticed that his brother was packing and he knew exactly why. The reason was the girl who ruined his brother's life for the past ten years. Marshall was looking at the picture of Louis and Lyla that he took ten years ago. "So, Steve tells me you quit your job."

"Yeah."

"So where are you going, baby bro?"

"Chicago." He answered plainly as he was packing his clothes.

"Ah…the Windy City."

Louis looked up from his suitcase and found Marshall staring at the picture. "Let it go, Marshall."

His big brother laughed when he saw the look on Louis face. Serious and annoyed. "You really think that a scruffy, ignorant, Mick immigrant is just gonna waltz in there and sweep her of her feet?"

_Great! A lot of sarcasm in his voice! That's exactly what he needed, thanks bro! _Louis wasn't planning on giving up. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Marshall couldn't believe his ears. Is this really my brother talking? Could it be that after all these years he forgot Louis' attitude? His innocence? His vulnerability? "You are such a dreamer, man." He shook his head while he repeated the exact same word with a lower tone.

"I used to dream." Louis fought back with his words. "I used to close my eyes and whisper…into the darkness, hoping someone was listening and talking back at me," he paused a moment when he saw a hint of regret in his brother's eyes. "And you know what, Marshall? For one night_, _just for _one_ night…she gave that back to me!"

Lyla was the only one who could make him fell in love. The only one who could save him from himself. The only one who could bring him to his knees and make him cry. The only one who can make him feels truly happy when she was with him and left him with sorrow when she was not with him.

"What if she _needs_ _me_? What then?" Louis pointed his finger out the window and said, "There is something out there for me, Marshall." Before Marshall could protests, he insisted that there was really something out there for him. He can feel it. No, he can hear it. Clearly in the air as it seeped into his ears through the wind. "I can _hear_ it."

Marshall gave up. There's no point of talking him out of this. Louis had set his mind and nothing or no one can change it. "So you are going to go looking for a woman you spent _one_ night with, over ten years ago?"

"Yeah." It was simple as that. Why was it so hard for him to understand?

"Louie…" Marshall felt really guilty. He just wanted his brother to be happy. He had suffered for a long time. The girl just gonna make it all bad again.

"She thought she was too good for you, man. Do you not remember? Do you not know where you came from, Louis?"

"I've always known where I came from, Marshall." He picked up his guitar and suitcase, and finally his picture with Lyla where he held it so dearly. "And now, I know where I'm going."

"Louis," he started as Louis was walking out the door. "You know, we still minus one mad Connelly brother."

He smiled and nodded before he said, "Let yourself out, can you?"

* * *

**New York, NY**

Richard Jefferies was making his normal rounds around Washington Square Park, looking and searching for any missing children and pasting missing children reports around New York. After he lost his son in a car accident, he dedicated his life of helping children. Seeing children happy when they were reunited with their parents or seeing children meeting their foster parents brought warm feelings to his heart.

When he spotted Arthur wandering around in the park, he couldn't help but feeling concern about this boy's whereabouts. "Kid, are you lost? Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine." Then he heard someone familiar calling out his name. _Wizard._

"Arthur! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

He understood that facial expression in Wizard's face. "Yeah, what's your name?" the question was for Richard Jefferies.

"My name is Mr. Jefferies. And yours?"

"Arthur," he looked directly in Wizard's eyes and said, "We ain't strangers now."

"Look, Mr. Wallace, I'm here making my normal rounds. I'm trying to find these kids." Richard wasn't shocked to see Maxwell Wallace. He was a familiar face in Washington Square Park. He knew that Wallace was a former street kid musician until about eight years ago. "These girl, her name is Geralda, she should be about fourteen now?"

"Don't know her, Mr. Jefferies."

"Okay, but maybe you can help me with this young man. Little boy that came up missing recently. His name is Evan Taylor. He's about twelve."

Arthur and Wizard looked at each other with such anxiety. They knew exactly who and where Evan Taylor was. "And what if I find this Evan and I turn him over to you? What then?" asked Wizard. "You don't care about the kid after he's in the system."

"It's not like that for me." Mr. Jefferies tried to defend himself.

"Oh, I know exactly what it's like!"

Arthur was confused. How could Wizard knew what it's like to be a missing child? Was Wizard an orphanage too when he was a kid? He had no idea.

"You don't follow up. And you throw him from place to place. Eventually you end up in a place where they kick the crap out of you! Go to bed at night…and he tries to close his eyes, ears, shut out the world. What happens to that kid? What do you think he hears?"

Arthur understood now what happened to Wizard. _Poor, Wizard. _"What do you think he hears?" Wizard was yelling now. And he won't stop until he got his answer.

"Nothing!" Arthur answered for Jefferies.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" he said while holding Arthur.

"You all right?" Richard asked Arthur.

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"He's good!" Wizard put his hand around Arthur's neck.

* * *

Richard went to his office and dialed a number.

"14th Precinct, Sergeant O' Malley."


	9. Chapter 9

August was playing his guitar near the public phone where Wizard was negotiating again. "No, that doesn't cut it! No! Oh, it's that final? Okay, here's my final offer, we're history!" Wizard slammed the phone forcefully and walk straight to August. "Deal's off." He took the guitar away from August.

"But I want to play."

"You play when I say play; you breathe when I say breathe! You got that, boy?"

"But I have to play. Wizard I need them to hear!" August started to yell when Wizard pushed him away.

"You forget about your parents! They were pretty quick to forget about _you!"_

August felt like crying. How could he say that? _My parents want me as much as I want them. They never forget about me just like I never forget about them. I know it._

"You don't know how it could be for you. You do not know how precious your gift is. You're just a kid, you don't know."

August was trying to look away from Wizard but couldn't because Wizard put his hand around him like he was trying to choke him. But it was only for a moment when Wizard took his hand off of August.

"I do, August."

* * *

When they arrive at Wizard's lair, they were cops everywhere. "Wizard! Wizard!"

"Shh…talk to me. What happened?" Wizard was whispering.

"It's Arthur. The cops chased him back here."

"Okay, split up. You know the drill." Wizard said to the kids.

"We gotta help Arty." August couldn't leave Arthur alone.

"Forget about Arty, alright. Arty's on his own. That's the book."

"No!"

"August, August!"

The lair was in a chaos. Everybody was running away from the cops. Then August saw the cops found Arthur. "There! Up there!" shout one of the cops. "You see him? Kid, don't move!"

Arthur had to do something. He can let the cops captured Arthur. "Hey you! Cops! Cops!" he waved his hands up in the air so that the cops can see him. "Over here!" He ran away from the police and from the building but was caught by Wizard.

"Listen, you can't let the cops catch you. If they do, you don't tell them your real name because they'll send you right back where you came from. You got that?"

August understood. The last thing he wanted was to go back to the orphanage.

"I don't want to lose you. But if we get separated, we meet at the arch. Do _not_ tell them your real name. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, when I say run, you run, okay?" Wizard quickly went to the cop nearby and attack him. "Run, August! Run!"

After running away from the cops. Evan Taylor or recently known as August Rush was once again lost in New York City. But this time, it was scarier than before, because this time it was in a middle of the cold night in New York.

Then something caught his attention. In front of him was a church and he can hear someone was singing inside. He walked to the church and spotted a choir singing. But in the choir, one girl outshined the others when she sang with a beautiful voice. August kept staring at her and it wasn't long before she noticed it.

Even though her voice captivated his ears, he had to find a place to rest his head for the night. Evan wasn't planning on sleeping in the alley at the dark streets of New York.

* * *

"Hi."

Richard Jefferies stopped to reply back to the woman who said it to him. He recognized this woman. It was the woman who was looking for her son yesterday. "Hi."

"I know how this looks, you know. I'm not crazy." Lyla explained it to him. He must've thought that she was crazy. Like everybody else did.

"Nobody thinks you're crazy. What's your name?"

"Lyla Novacek."

"Well it's like the woman explained it to you. You fill up a couple forms and then get-"

"No…no. Six months, they said. I… I don't have six months for forms." She cannot just wait another six months to find his son. She needed her son now.

"Then I can't help you there. Explain something to me now. Why now? Why not before? Why is it so important that you want him now?"

Great. He must've thought that she was the kind of mother who didn't care about her son and suddenly want him now_. _"I've always wanted him. I've waited eleven years, two months and fifteen days to find out that he's alive."

Jefferies was shocked. This woman in front of him didn't even know that her son was alive all this time. And most importantly, she's been counting the days she was not with her son just like someone else he knew. Evan Taylor. Could this be his mother? He remembered what Evan had said, "_I've been counting_."

Lyla knew the look on Jefferies' face. "I've been counting." She smiled.

* * *

**Chicago, IL.**

Louis Connelly headed straight to Lyla's apartment once he reached Chicago. He sat in front of her apartment waiting for her. He kept calling her but neither Lyla nor her friend was there. _Where could she be? God, I should've come sooner._ When he was waiting her, he wrote a song for her.

"What are you waiting for?" asked a cop.

"You see, I know this girl that lives across the street. Ly…Lyla Novacek." He felt so happy when he said her name. "I've been standing outside here waiting, you know. I wrote her a song."

"Really? Well, good luck with the girl, then!"

"Thanks."

Louis wasn't planning on giving up. He waited and waited until an old lady approached him. "May I help you, young man?"

"Oh, um…my name is Louis Connelly. I am waiting for a girl that lives in this building. Lyla Novacek. Do…do you know her?"

"Lyla Novacek? Oh…yes of course."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, I do. Wait…" she stopped when some realization hit her. "Oh, you're the musician!_"_

_Wait, she talks about me? _Louis wondered.

"She keeps me up half the night. But I haven't seen her in a few days. She's off on her honeymoon," the old woman continued.

_What? Honeymoon? Oh, no…Not my Lyla. No… she can't be married. I love her and she…_ "Thanks." He forced himself to speak even though it killed him. His heart broke into millions of pieces.

_Marshall was right. I am such a fool. How can I still believe that she loves me after all these years? Lyla…Lyla…Why are you doing this to me? I never do anything to hurt you. Never. And now you're married. You're not my Lyla anymore. You're someone else's Lyla. You don't belong to me. I hope you're happy, my love. I hope he can make you happy. Whoever he is, he's a lucky man._

Louis couldn't wait there any longer. What's the point? He should get back home to his friends and family in San Francisco. He didn't belong there. He wasn't planning on waiting for Lyla anymore. Not when he finally got his answers. When he reached the airport, there are two planes are boarding. One to San Francisco, the other to New York. In a split second, he made his choice. He chose to follow his instincts and chose to get back to his musical roots.

* * *

**New York, NY.**

"Please, tell me what happened." Richard asked Lyla once they were in his office. "How come you didn't know your son is alive?"

Lyla told Jefferies everything that happened. Starting from Louis, to his father and her story now.

"So, this wasn't your signature?"

"No."

"You do realize that he's probably already been placed with a family, correct?

"Do you have children, Mr. Jefferies?"

"I… I did." Richard was touched. No one ever asked him about his son before.

"Then you know."

"What his birthday?" he tried to change the conversation.

"December 17th 1995."

"Right…I know." He chuckled after realizing that Lyla's son's birth certificate was right on his desk. "Excuse me a minute." He said before searching for the information of Novacek's son.

Lyla was looking at a board filled with missing children reports but one picture got her attention. She saw familiar blue eyes that belong to a boy. She walked slowly towards the picture. When she got a close view of the picture, she knew that boy was her son. She had no doubt. The boy had the same blue eyes like Louis. Just like she'd imagine. His face had a mixture of Louis and herself.

"This is him." Richard showed her the same picture she was looking earlier.

She was right. The boy was her son. _I've found you. I've found you. Thank you, God. I've found him!_

"Yeah."

* * *

August Rush, formerly known as Evan Taylor, the weird kid in the orphanage, found himself waking up not in a bed, but under a bed. Last night after an hour wandering around the church, he ended up following the girl with the extraordinary voice and slept under her bed without her knowing. Or at least, he thought she didn't.

"You're the one who slept under my bed?" she asked without even looking at him. She was concentrating on playing the piano. That made Evan even more curious.

"Do you live here?"

"Me and my grandma do, until our boat comes in," after a short pause she added, "Do you like music?"

_You gotta love music. More than food, more than life, more than yourself._ Something that Wizard told him before."More than food."

She gave him a strange look. "Do you know your notes?"

"I've never seen them like that before."

"See here," after he sat comfortably next to her, she continued, "Every, Good, Boy, Does, Fine," she explained the formula of reminding notes. "On the lines, F, A, C, E, in-between. Great, Big, Dogs, Fight, Animals, and All, Cars, Eat, Gas," she looked at him directly in the eyes and asked, "Get it?"

Evan was so amazed by her tutelage. "You're like an angel."

"Okay, I gotta go," she whispered. After realizing what she was doing, she said in a normal tone, "I gotta go to school."

"Can I borrow this?" he pointed at the sheets.

She nodded as an agreement. "See you later."

* * *

Later that evening, Hope entered the music room. After looking around the room she started cursing.

"Holy…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Reverend James!!! You're not gonna believe this, Reverend J. Come quick!" The Reverend was on the phone when Hope called for him as if she just seen a ghost.

"Hope, slow down."

"You gotta see what's happened!" she immediately took Reverend James' hand and led him to the strange boy. "Remember in Music Appreciation we had a class on Mozart?"

"Yes," he said confusingly.

"Remember you said that he was like a musical pod?"

"Prodigy." He corrected her.

"_Exactly!_ Well, I have one of those, and he's living under my bed!" Hope told the Reverend everything that happened earlier. When the first time she met Evan to the part when she came back from school and found music notes all over the room. All over.

At first, Reverend James didn't believe her but immediately changed his perception after he heard the boy's performance when he played the organ by himself. Alone.

Evan kept playing the organ by the guidance of the music he heard and the feelings he felt. He knew, somehow that the music he heard was the same ones his parents heard. Maybe they were trying to find him through music too. He also knew that it wouldn't be long for him to be home at last.

* * *

Lyla Novacek went to the orphanage in Montrose, the place where her son lived for the past eleven years. When Richard Jefferies told her Evan was missing, her heart died again. She sat on Evan's bed in the orphanage thinking, _"If I didn't follow dad, all of this wouldn't happened. Oh, Evan… I'm so sorry."_

"Are you really Evan's mother?"

Lyla looked at the boy with the question. "Yes," she nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Peter. I'm Evan's friend," he smiled. "You know, he always believes that someday you'll come here and find him."

She gave him a short sigh. "Really?"

"Yeah. But, I guess he wanted to find you himself."

_Find me himself? _"What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember what he said to me before he ran away. We were talking about finding our parents. He said, _if they don't find us, we'll just have to go find them."_

_Oh my God. _"And now, he's out there alone looking for me and…" _Louis_. She added his name silently.

"Don't worry, Evan's tough. I'm sure he'll be alright."

Lyla gave him a short chuckle, "Thanks, Peter. Thank you for being his friend."

Peter realized that he should leave Evan's mother alone. He figured she needed it, but before he walked out the door, he couldn't help himself from saying, "Music."

"What?"

"Music. He always believes in music too. One of his favorite quotes was, _I believe in music._ Maybe it can help you."

Her eyes flooded with tears again. "Thank you."

* * *

"Mr. Jefferies. Hi, it's Lyla Novacek. I found out that he was trying to find me and…"

"Hi, it's Lyla Novacek. Any news about Evan? Is there anything I can do…?"

"Mr. Jefferies. Hi, it's Lyla Novacek again. I was just checking in. If there's any information, just call…"

"Hi, I'm sorry I left you so many messages, but I'm just so worried and if there's anything, you just call me at anytime."

Lyla wasn't going to leave New York as long as she hadn't found her son. She was buying an apartment not far away from Washington Square. She would go there as often as she can, still hoping she would find Louis or Evan there. She even had a fantasy that somehow and someway, she would find both of them together at the same time and place and they would hold each other, never letting go ever again.

She almost dies again when she accidentally mistaken a boy for her son the other day at Washington Square. Both of them are about the same age, the same hair color, the same physical type.

"I'll take it." The apartment was perfect for a temporarily stay. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room complete with a fireplace and a nice kitchen and dining room.

"How long do you think you'll be staying?" asked the landlady.

"As long as it takes."

She thought about what Evan's friend said about music. When it came to the people who were always important to her life, music always gonna be there. Sometimes she thought, "_What if I have never given up on music? Maybe if I didn't, I would have found him, found _them_ a long time ago." _

Lizzie Forrester flew to New York as soon as she can after she found out that her best friend's son was alive all this time and was missing. She felt really terrible for Lyla. She's been through a lot. And when she thought that Lyla was finally getting the happiness she deserved, it was short-lived.

"Lizzie, I want to play for the New York Philharmonic." There, she said it.

Lizzie couldn't handle her facial expression well. Her then-small gloomy eyes suddenly change into big, round wide eyes filled with shock and a hint of amazement. "Are you sure? Lyla, I thought you never gonna play again."

"I don't know, Lizzie. It's like I just woke up and…I should start playing again," she looked at her cello and said, "I should play. I know it sounds crazy, but maybe…he'll hear me."

* * *

It was raining in New York when Louis got there. He took a cab and his first destination was at Washington Square. The closest place to his heart. He knew he had to let go of Lyla, but not just yet. He had to finish what he started eleven years ago. In anyway, he needed The Connelly Brothers to play in New York City. Just like the old days. Maybe then, he could have the courage to finally set Lyla free.

"Hey, Marshall. It's me." he said to his brother in the phone.

"Hey, Louie. How's Chicago?"

"I'm in New York."

"New York? _New York?_ Louis, what are you doing in New York?"

"Listen," _Alright, here we go. Brace yourself, Marshall. _"Is the band still minus one mad Connelly brother?"

"What?"

"Having you guys here…it'd be great, you know."

"Louis…"

"Just an idea," _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. _"Marshall?"

There was a short silence. But, Marshall's breathing indicated that he was still there. He was probably thinking about Louis' sudden idea. "Louis, are you sure? I mean, what if…"

"I'm sure. Really. I think- no, I know this is what we all needed."

"Alright!" Marshall finished his sentence with a joyful laugh. "Louis, I'll be flying with the lads as soon as we can. We'll be there. You just wait there, baby bro!"

"Thanks, man! Really, thanks a lot."

"Yeah, sure. You know I've been waiting for this for like…forever!"

"Yeah." Suddenly Louis couldn't find his voice.

Marshall seemed to notice the changes in his brother's voice. _Lyla. It must be her. It has to be her. _"Louie, what happened in Chicago?"

"Nothing. Just nothing," Louis looked up the sky, letting rain to fall in his face. "Look, I gotta go. Talk to you soon." He hung up the phone and walked around the central fountain near the arch in the rain. Circling around the central fountain as if he was turning back time over and over again. The rain didn't bother him at all. In fact, it helped him concealing his tears.

After an hour walking and sitting in the rain, Louis went to Irving Plaza. The place where the band played over a decade ago. He was hoping he could get his band back again. "Hey, Frank! It's Louis. Louis Connelly." When Frank didn't seem to remember him, he said, "I played here, with me band a couple years ago."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"Well, about ten years ago." When Frank started to ignore Louis and pretended he wasn't there, he said, "Listen, Frank. I'm gonna play you one song, alright. Just one song. And if you don't like it, you can throw me out."

Unlike Frank, Louis was sure he wouldn't get his butt kicked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The Juilliard School was visible to his eyesight. Evan and Reverend James were at The Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts in Lincoln Square. Reverend James could see the amazement in the eyes of a boy named August Rush.

Hope had told him on how talented the boy was. After watching him played music so beautiful to his ears, to _anyone's_ ears, he knew that August was special. He found Evan so easily lovable yet the boy was full of mysteries and secrets. He didn't even tell him anything about his origins.

_Why was he here? Was he an orphan?_ He couldn't find anything. That had made August even more special. He knew that August's talent shouldn't be wasted. When August himself showed that he had always believed in music, he enrolled the boy in Juilliard knowing that the school would welcome him with open hearts.

Evan started his class in Juilliard immediately after he got accepted under the tutelage of Professor Sullivan.

"You brought us a prodigy, Reverend." The Dean said looking at August while he was focused on his first day.

It was no surprise to Reverend James that she would be surprised by August's talented. It looked like the eleven-year-old boy had _that_ effect on people.

"He is a mystery. Dean, I thought he was an angel," he remembered searching the records of August Rush for hours and couldn't find nothing. "There's no records of an August Rush, _anywhere_."

* * *

Louis picked up his guitar and played the song he wrote for Lyla when he was in Chicago. He realized that he was on the same stage when The Connelly Brothers played here eleven years ago.

He was onstage alone for the moment, but when he started playing the tunes, he felt like he belong to someone again. Maybe, when he was alone all this time, music was the only thing that could kept him sane. Sort of.

He was confident that Frank would love it. He knew because the song was written straight from his heart. He named it 'Something Inside' as a symbol of what he felt and experienced.

_It's the first thing you see as you opened your eyes,_

_The last thing you say as you're saying goodbye,_

_Something inside you is crying,_

_And driving you on…_

* * *

Lyla picked up her cello and started rehearsing for The New York Philharmonic. Her name had already been listed as the guest cellist of the concert that would be held soon. She wasn't sure if she could let herself be onstage again after more than a decade, but she must play.

She had to play. She _needed to play. _That was the only way left for her to find her long-lost son. She was hoping that he could hear her calling for him, for _them _through every notes and melodies.

Lyla was sliding the bow across her cello's strings when her lack of confidence attacked her mind once again. "This piece," she gave Lizzie a sigh. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Lyla," Lizzie did her best to calm her down. She put her hands on Lyla's shoulder. "You're pushing yourself to hard. But, you're playing with The Philharmonic," she gave her reassuring smile. "That's great!"

Lyla stared at Evan's picture. She looked at his big-blue eyes and his smile that looked even more beautiful with his perfect dimples on his right and left cheeks. _He believes in music, Lyla. Do you?_

"Okay. Let's keep going."

* * *

"Start with a C major chord, then a modulation to G," Professor Sullivan explained to his class. Evan was listening to the professor, but he was also listening to the music around him.

"Once we get to G, you go back to C. It's very simple. And we have C, G, C," the professor continued.

After that, all he knew was that he was writing the notes of the music he heard. Professor Sullivan's voice was there but sometimes it was vague. "_We have…chaotic evolution…remote G major…_"

"What's this, August?" Professor Sullivan suddenly was right beside him.

"The diminished fifth, sir." Evan showed him his notes that were disorganize. There were his own notes and Professor Sullivan's notes. He decided to tell Professor Sullivan what he had learned. "Key change, here. And then the rise with those round horns…" he tried to remember what it was. "The…the oboes, into the allegro staccato strings.

The next morning, Evan Taylor or August Rush was called to The Dean's office. As soon as he close The Dean's door, he said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, August?"

Evan looked around the room. There was a large meeting table. Every seat had been sat by people he didn't know. There was only one chair that was not taken. "Sometimes, I don't listen well. And I didn't do the homework like I'm supposed to," he spoke the utterly truth.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do better in the future," The Dean smile. "Please, have a seat." She waited until he was comfortable in his seat and said, "The New York Philharmonic is having a concert. In the history of this school, we have _never_ performed the work of a first year student," she looked at Evan's blue eyes and continued, "And certainly, no one of your age."

Suddenly, Evan felt like crying. But, the feeling was gone when The Dean said, "But now, we have asked them if they could perform _your_ rhapsody," Evan's face lit up instantly. "Would you like that?"

_Yes!!!_ He wanted to burst out screaming 'Yes!!!' But, he remained silent and let his head and shoulders did the nodding and shrugging.

"Good. Good."

"How many people will hear it?" he couldn't help but asking. It didn't even bother him on how everyone in the room was looking at him as if he was being ridiculous. He _needed _to know.

"It will be performed in Central Park. On the Great Lawn."

"A hundred?"

"Oh…" The Dean gave him a comfortable chuckle. "Much more. _Thousands._"

_Thousands? Perfect! Thousands is a lot of number. The two of them could be there. _"Okay, cause I need to play to a lot of people. _Lots_ and _lots_ of people."

The entire room filled with comfortable laughter. "We'll see what we can do to help. August, in the concert, three artists will be performing and _you _will be featured last."

"Who are the other two artists?"

"Well, both of them were Juilliard's former students. I guess you could call them your seniors. Lionel Wigram is the pianist and Lyla Novacek is the cellist."


	12. Chapter 12

"Arthur," Wizard called him after he collected his 'pockets'. "Any sign of August?"

Arthur shook his head. "No."

Wizard gave him a disappointed look. He looked tired and wasn't feeling very good since the 'cops incident'. "Arthur, you gotta find him alright?"

"Wizard, I can't find him _anywhere_."

"He must be _somewhere_! What about Washington Square? Did you check him there?"

_Yes, I did. Every _single_ day._ "I did. He's not there," Arthur gave him a sympathetic look. "Why don't you just forget about him, already?"

"_Forget?_ Look, kid, I can't forget about him, alright!" Wizard slowed down his voice after realizing he had shouted at Arthur. "Arthur, you gotta help me out. I _need_ him. He's the only one who's gonna make me feel better."

That had hit Arthur to the core. _It's always him. Everything has to be about him. He got Roxy, he got Washington Square. What about me? Didn't I mean _anything_ to you?_ "Don't worry, Wizard. Everything's gonna be alright, alright."

"Arthur," he looked directly in the boy's eyes. "_Find_ him."

* * *

"Hey, Louie!" Marshall called his brother.

"Glad, you guys could make it." Louis hugged his brother and the rest of the band.

"Anytime, Lou." Nick said.

"So, should we get in there?" Steve pointed at the Irving Plaza.

"Yeah, Frank's in there." Louis helped the band unloaded their instruments.

"Louis," Marshall started. "Are you sure, you ready for this?" His sarcasm plus worried tone were obvious.

"Are you?" Louis shot back with the same tone.

Marshall put down his guitar and headed to Louis. "Louie, what wake you up? It's _her_, isn't it?"

He looked down. "In some point, yeah. But, I just…I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"What I mean is…I just realize that _this_ is who I am." Louis nodded his head. "This is definitely who I am."

"So, you're saying that the-suit up-business class-Louis Connelly is not who you are?"

"No. I mean, yes. Yes, that's _not_ who I am." He gave his brother a chuckle. "But, the singer-songwriter-music-lover-jeans with holes-Louis Connelly is who I _really_ am."

"Oh, don't forget the leather jacket," he added.

"I wont." He smiled.

"It's really great to have you back, man." Marshall hugged his brother again. "Louis," he gave him his apologetic smile. "Sorry it didn't work out between you and the girl."

"How'd you find out?"

"Louie, I'm your brother, alright." He picked up his guitar and said, "I know."

* * *

August's Rhapsody in C-Major had been printed out to The New York Philharmonic performers. The last few weeks had been very busy for Evan. He was busy arranging his orchestra. He showed the performers how he would like his music to be played, who will play it and when to play it.

He needed everything to be perfect. This was the moment he was waiting for. This would lead his parents back to him. He didn't want to miss it for the world.

Professor Sullivan was very generous by teaching him in how to conduct an orchestra. He told him that a conductor uses hand motions or a baton which is a small stick to give the orchestra the tempo or speed of the music. It was kind of hard at the beginning, but Evan was lucky he was a quick learner.

"How did you do it?" The Dean asked him. "How does the music, come to you?"

"I just hear it. Sometimes I wake up and it's there…or I hear it when I'm walking down the street," there was a silence and he smiled. "It's like someone's calling out to me. Writing it all down is like…I'm calling back to them."

The Dean frown. "Who?"

"The ones who gave me the music."

* * *

Arthur was searching for August again. He was starting to feel like searching for Aug was going to enter his daily routine. Arthur knew that he was jealous of August. He was so talented and could make Wizard happy. Like no one else could. Then, he saw a banner that read:

**NEW YORK PHILHARMONIC PRESENTS**

**New York Philharmonic's Legends and New Comers**

**Introducing composer **_**August Rush**_

**Conducting **_**August Rhapsody in C Major**_

**Guest cellist: **_**Lyla Novacek**_

**Pianist: **_**Lionel Wigram**_

Arthur knew what he had to do. _Gotcha! I gotta go find Wizard!_

* * *

The New York Philharmonic was rehearsing as Evan move the baton with his right hand just as Professor Sullivan taught him to. The music began playing following the tempo of his hand. He felt really nervous. The concert was going to take place tomorrow night. This meant that he had approximately a day and 3 more hours to go until he finally meet his parents. _They'll hear me. I know the will._

Professor Sullivan gave him a big proud smile. August was his best student. And he's not even twelve years old yet. Evan returned his smile but it began to fade quickly as he saw a figure standing on an empty stage. The figure was wearing a black suit. His baton fell to the ground when he realized who the tall figure was.

"Bravo, August!" Wizard gave him a big applause. "Good one!"

All eyes in the room gazed at Wizard but, it didn't even bother him at all. He kept walking toward August as if there were only two of them in the room. "August! Boy, you're a hard guy to find," Wizard kept on walking. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Excuse me," Professor Sullivan interrupted in a serious voice. "You're interrupting a rehearsal here and…"

"A rehearsal, right."

"And you are?"

Wizard looked at Evan and answered the question. "Come here to me, son."

Professor Sullivan was frowning. _This is his father? I doubt it._

August hesitated but he walked slowly toward Wizard. _What is he doing here? I don't want to go back with him. I need to find my parents. _

Wizard gave him a warm big hug. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing."

"This people could _steal_ your sole." Wizard whispered.

"Sir, whoever you are, you don't have the right!" said Professor Sullivan.

Wizard released Evan from his grip and shouted, "I'm his _father, _alright. I have _every_ right!"

_What? No, you're not. _Evan was confused. What was wrong with Wizard? Why was he lying? He looked around and felt embarrassed. Everyone was frowning and looking at them.

"I'll take you home now. Come on," Wizard put his right hand on Evan's shoulder and led him out of the room. But, he couldn't do that because Evan stopped his feet from moving.

"But I have a concert," he looked at Professor Sullivan with sad eyes. Almost pleading. "I like it here."

"He's a remarkable boy, Mr. Rush."

"You don't think I know that?" Wizard shouted at Professor Sullivan again. Evan felt like crying again. Wizard was always shouting. And it scared him.

"What'd you do, you just snatched him up off the street? That gives you the right?"

"Wait a moment," Professor Sullivan said in a calming voice. "We've been teaching him here."

"What are you gonna do? Fill his head with classical theory and rules?" Wizard looked at the professor ridiculously. "You can't learn music from books!" he pointed his hand toward the door. "It's out there!"

"_You_, teach _him_? No! _He_ teaches _you_! You _learn_ from him!"

"We are, I assure you, Mr. Rush. Everyday."

Wizard reached Evan's hand and tried to pull him out of the room. "You should be home with family."

But, Evan was quicker and pulled his hand back. He would _not_ go anywhere with Wizard. He would struggle if he should.

"Mr. Rush, please! Do you have any idea of the importance of the concert tomorrow night for August?" Professor Sullivan looked at August pleadingly. "August. Wait, listen. You gotta tell me right now, is this man really your father?"

_No, he's not. He is definitely not my father. _But the words never really come out from his mouth. It won't come out because Wizard threatened him.

"I know your real name, _Evan_." Wizard whispered. "_Evan."_

"August, is this man really your father?"

_Never! _Evan nodded and looked at Wizard angrily. His piercing big blue eyes were sharp and strong. "He taught me everything I know."

Wizard smiled pleasingly. _Guess you're still afraid, kid. Poor, Evan. I know all your dirty little secrets. _He put his hands on Evan's shoulder and both of them walked out of the room.

_Wizard, how could you!_ His hopes were gone. There was no way he'll ever find his parents now. He walked out of the room with tears flowing out of his eyes.

_Mom! Dad! Help me!_


	13. Chapter 13

"We are back. We are back." Arthur said to Evan. They were at the Square. His former spot before he went to Juilliard and lived with Hope in Harlem. Guilt started to rise as he looked at Evan's sad face. "Don't make it hard for yourself, Aug. Wizard's not so bad."

Evan looked at Wizard who was negotiating on the payphone not far away from them.

"He said to me that you're the only one who's gonna make him feel better." Arthur said trying to comfort him. "Competition," he pointed to another street kid musician. "Alright, you do what you do." Arthur gave him a smile and left.

_I don't want to be here! I have a concert tonight! That's my concert! Mine! And Wizard took that away from me. They'll never here me now._

* * *

Louis came to the park for the last time before his concert tonight. He sat by the arch, the place that brought so many memories to him. Memories of Lyla. He decided not to give up his life for her anymore, but that couldn't stop him from loving her. Even when he knew that Lyla might be out there in this world somewhere with her husband, and it killed him to death, he still cherished her in his heart.

She was the reason for many things in his life, and he thanked her for that. If it wasn't for her, Louis Connelly would never know what it was like being in love. If it wasn't for her, he would never know that music was an important part of his life and that he should've never given up on it.

Then, something caught his hearings. There was a boy, not far away from him. He was playing his guitar. More like slapping his guitar. The boy was angry and sad. But, mostly sad. The sound of the guitar was pulling Louis closer and closer to the source. The boy didn't seem to notice Louis' presence. He was so focused on his guitar. Even when he was angry and sad, he still could play it so beautifully.

Louis dropped every single coin that he had into the boy's guitar case. That had caught his attention to Louis. "Great sounds, kid. Gibson J 200?"

Evan nodded at the man confusedly.

"It's beautiful. Can I see her?"

Evan didn't know what to do. Should he give Roxy to him? Wizard had warned him not to talk to strangers. Especially when that stranger had a weird accent. But he seemed like a nice-weird-accent-stranger.

Louis knew that facial expression. He used to use it a lot every time he was scared. "Hey, it's okay. I'm a musician too."

Evan decided that he would exchange their guitar for awhile. He heard the man said, "Oh, yeah." Obviously he was amazed by Roxy. But, he had a beautiful guitar too. His was black, with stars pattern.

Louis started examined the boy's guitar. "Nice action."

"You pretty good."

"Thanks," he looked at the boy then his guitar and said, "See what you can do with mine."

First, Evan repeated the note the man played with his own style. Then, it turned into a beautiful piece of art. For a moment, he had given up hope on finding his parents. But when he played the guitar he felt like he could do anything. He felt as if the song helped him through his difficult time and helped him to break free from Wizard. He felt happy.

Louis noticed it. It was a relief when the boy smiled. When he first noticed the boy, he thought, _what has fate done to this kid?_ He looked like all of his hopes had lost and he has given up on everything that he believed in. Louis understood that more than anything. He was glad he can cheer him up. "How long have you been playing?" he still was amazed by the boy's talent.

"Six months," he said simply.

"Six months? How did you learn to play like that, in six months?"

"Juilliard."

_Juilliard? Are you kidding me?_ "Juilliard?"

"Yes, sir. I have my own concert tonight."

Louis was shocked with disbelief. _He's talented. He studies in Juilliard. And he has a concert. Tonight. _"Do you reckon I should believe you?"

"Yeah," Evan looked down before he added, "But I can't go."

Louis noticed the sad expression coming back to the boy's face. "Why is that?"

Evan looked at Wizard. _Why is that? Well, I wanted to find my parents. But Wizard wouldn't let me. I know they're alive and maybe they are out there somewhere, looking for me. I've waited my whole life for them to come to me. But they didn't. So, I decided I should be the one to look for them. But now, I can't. Not anymore. _

Of course, he couldn't tell him that. He wouldn't believe him anyway. No one would. Except for his parents, maybe. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, if I went to Juilliard and I have a concert tonight," he looked at Evan's face. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yeah." He agreed. Evan looked at Wizard, then back to Louis again. "But what if something bad would happen if you did it?"

He smiled. He stared at the boy for a moment and he swore he saw his reflection. As if he was a ten year old boy again, and he was looking at the mirror. "You never give up on your music, no matter what happens," his thoughts moved to Lyla. "Cause, anytime something bad happens to you, it's the one place you can escape to and just…let it go." _I know that now._ "I learned that the hard way," he spoke the truth. "And anyway, look at me…" he looked directly into the boy's eyes and said, "Nothing bad is gonna happen. Gotta have a little faith," he winked.

"But I'm scared."

"You know, when I was a kid, my Ma used to tell me that it's okay to be scared sometimes," he smiled thinking of the memory. "Cause it means that you still have things to live for."

Evan slapped his guitar and made a sound almost like saying, "Yes, sir."

That had made Louis' grin even wider. "I'm Louis," he gave his right hand and the boy shook it.

"Ev-" No. Not his real name. What if Louis sends him to the police? "August. August Rush."

"August Rush." He knew that name was fake. August's name must've start with 'Ev.' Maybe Evan. He decided not to push it. "Cool name."

"August!" Their hands broke away from each other when Wizard called him. _Great! Wizard saw that._

Louis figured maybe the man was August's father. He had an odd looking face. If he was a ten year old boy, he would've been scared. "I gotta go, August." He took his guitar and gave August his guitar back. He looked at August, and he thought he saw Lyla's face. Her lips.

"Bye."

"Yeah," he whispered. "Bye." He said while he messed with August's hair. August seemed to like it. As Louis tried to walk away his feet wouldn't let him. His feet felt so heavy and his heart beat faster and faster.

He realized he didn't want to leave him alone. He wished he could take August with him or see him everyday. But he knew that it wouldn't be possible. August didn't belong to him. Even if he wished he did. _How can he be so lovable?_ He stopped and looked at Evan for one last time.

"Bye." Evan didn't want Louis to go. _Why does Wizard has to ruin our moment?_

Louis gave him a chuckle. He knew August felt the same way as he did right now. Both didn't want to leave each other. Fate really has its own plan.

Louis kept on walking and walking away from August. He turned his head to look at August but decided not to. The longer he looked at him, the harder for him to walk away. _I really hope I'll see you again, kid._

Evan wondered if his father was anything like Louis. A good listener, understanding and knew how to cheer him up. But he's never gonna know. Not if he didn't go to his _own_ concert. _What if they're there? Waiting for me? What if they can hear me? Or should I just give up?_ No.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Gotta have a little faith."


	14. Chapter 14

Reverend James was sure that August was kidnapped. He had never spoken anything about his father. He was also sure that the man who acknowledged himself as August's father was a conman. To him, August was kidnapped and that's final. Regardless of whatever people had told him, he didn't believe it.

He had filed a report to the police about August being kidnapped right after he get a phone call from Juilliard saying that August's father had took him away. He stared at his desk phone for a long time hoping that the police would call him and told him that August was found.

The phone never rang. He was the one who kept on calling the police every time he could. Tonight was a big night in August's life, but he wasn't here. It must've been so hard for him.

_Oh, that poor boy. God, help him. He's just a boy._

"Yes, I made him memorized our number. I understand," he said to the telephone.

"Your department is doing everything they can." He hung up the phone and went looking for Hope.

Hope had been devastated the minute she found out that August was missing. Just like Reverend James, she knew that there was no way August would just leave his concert like that. His kidnapper must've said something terrible that had made him agreed to come with him.

"Do you think anything bad happen to him?" Hope asked Reverend James as he walked towards her.

"I'm sure he's fine," he said in a soft voice. "I prayed for him. Did you?"

"Yeah," she said simply.

"Well, if his father loves him as he should," he pointed up to the sky.

"Then He would do what's best for his son." He looked at Hope convincingly.

"You believe that, don't you?"

"Yeah." She said again, but this time more energetic.

"Now, go get ready."

Hope immediately went to get ready for August's concert tonight. She was hoping that August was going to be fine and that he made it to his own concert.

He had to.

* * *

"Miss Novacek," the Dean of Juilliard greeted Lyla with a peck. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, too long. I guess," she smiled. "It's very good to see you again, Dean."

"Likewise. How are you? I haven't seen you in ages," she asked.

Lyla did nothing but smiled and said, "I'm fine. Thank you."

The Dean returned her smiled. She remembered about a decade ago, Lyla Novacek was an excellent student. Very skillful. Very talented. This reminded her of the extraordinary and full of mystery August Rush.

"You know, you reminded me of this concert's composer, August Rush," The Dean's eyes filled with amazement and disappointment at the same time.

"Very talented and sweet boy. But, such a shame…his father didn't realize it."

Lyla couldn't help but wonder, _what happened?_ She never met August Rush but, she had a funny feeling that she wanted to meet him.

"What happened? I heard he's not going to perform tonight."

"Unfortunately not. Yesterday, his father came and took him away, just like that," she lowered her voice and said, "Some believes that the man was _not_ even his real father."

"Oh, my God."

"Yes, very unfortunate. I hope he's alright," she looked at her watch and said, "Oh, dear. It's time. Good luck, Lyla."

"Thanks." _I'm gonna need it._

* * *

Louis washed his face over and over again. Sigh. _Just like old time._ He stared in the mirror, looking at himself. The spark in his eyes was there again. If he played this one song, maybe he could be whole again.

"Louis," Nick called him. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm ready."

"Come on, your _brother_ is waiting." He gave Louis his grin.

"Is he piss?" Louis asked sarcastically.

"Not this time, baby bro!" Marshall came out of nowhere. He slapped softly at his brother's left cheek.

"Not this time," all three of them laugh.

"Come on," said Louis. "It's about time we get on that stage…_again_."

* * *

Wizard made him play on the streets at night again. They never talked about that incident in Juilliard. Evan just kept his mouth shut. He rarely spoke a word since he left with Wizard. He kept on playing Roxy and just stared into the distance.

_I have to go. I have to go. I have to go. I need to go. I need to go. I need to go. Please, Wizard. Don't do this to me. It's my only chance._

His conversation with the Irish musician, Louis before, had brought his hopes back. Louis was right. He should never give up on his music, no matter what happens. But, _how_? Wizard was never going to let him go now.

And then, there's Arthur. Arthur seemed like he was on the same page as Wizard. But he knew that Arthur was a good person. Wizard had treated him quite badly just because he didn't make a lot of money. _But, how do I make him realize that?_

_I have to go._

_Please, let me go._

* * *

Everyone in the Child Department Services was already leaving for their home. The night was getting cold but Richard Jefferies was still working, trying to locate where Evan Taylor was.

Evan's case was a special one. His mother never really released him for adoption; instead her signature was forged by her _own_ father, the infamous Thomas Novacek. Then, there was Evan's father who was nowhere to be found. Lyla had told him that they were separated by non-other than _her_ father, and Evan's father had no idea of his _own_ son existence.

Quite the family drama. This made Richard Jefferies far more dedicated on helping this poor family back together in each other's arm.

As Richard was working, he didn't notice a fax came. The report stated there was a boy who was an endangered runaway, August Rush, who wore the face of a boy named Evan Taylor. The paper then fell down the floor leaving it _out_ of Richard's sight.

* * *

Central Park's Great Lawn was filled with thousands of people. The full moon illuminated the atmosphere that would soon be filled with beautiful harmony and melody.

"Welcome to our Concert in the Park," The Dean greeted the audience excitedly.

"And the Mercedes Drive Your Future Scholarship Celebration." She gave the audience a comfortable and warm short silence.

"Now, it is with enormous pleasure that I welcome back to the concert stage, one of _Juilliard's own_, Lyla Novacek!"

Lyla gracefully entered the stage with a cello. She stood up with great poise on the stage looking at thousands of faces in front of her who were clapping. The spotlight radiated her skin showing of her beautiful figure that was covered with a cream empire waistline dress.

_Please, let them hear me._

Louis stood up onstage with his band, The Connelly Brothers remembering what he felt when he first came to New York City. He felt the same feeling. The feeling as if he was a nineteen-year old again, young and free. Free from anything in the world but still not enough. He was still not whole.

But, he was thankful that there were still his brother and his band mates with him. Always supporting and trying to be understanding of what he'd been through. He tried to convince himself, but he still had this feeling as if Lyla was waiting for him tonight.

He closed his eyes, exhaled all of his nervousness and opened them back.

_Here we go again._

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

The music started playing when Lyla slide the bow across her four strings making rich, mellow sounds. She played Edward Elgar Cello Concerto in E minor, Op 85 with Adagio-Moderato tempo. She played with all her heart.

She felt a rush in her emotions as if she was hit by large waves over and over again. As if the music had consumed her, flew her away with the sound that seeped into everybody's ears.

* * *

He stared at the crowd, feeling grateful because there were people here to see the band. After all these years, they're still here. As the music started playing, Louis used all his courage to sing.

_So long you've been running in circles around,_

_What's at stake?_

_But now the time's come for your feet,_

_To stand still in one place…_

He remembered all the times when he circled around the central fountain. Thinking what might have been if Lyla never left. He looked at his brother who was smiling at him proudly.

He was glad his brother and him had reconciled. He was _never_ better of without Marshall. He can be so painful, but he was still his brother. If only Marshall knew what it was like to be in love with someone.

_Something inside you is crying and driving you on,_

_Cause if you haven't found me, I would've found you,_

_I would've found you…_

* * *

Evan was in a subway with Wizard and Arthur. Wizard was sitting on a bench counting all the money _he_ had earned. Arthur was sitting beside Wizard staring at his guitar. Evan refused to sit with them. He would rather stand up alone like a stump than sitting beside the people who wanted to ruin his life.

_Exactly! Wizard wants to ruin my life. He's selfish, self-centered and only needs me for his own good. He didn't even care about me. The only thing he cares about is money._

_Well, he can have the money. But he can't have me. _

"I have to go now," he said at last. He dropped Roxy near the bench. "I'm _not_ coming back this time."

Before Wizard started to speak, Arthur cut him off.

"He's just kidding, Wizard," he smiled at Evan. "Me and August have an understanding, don't we?"

Evan said nothing and gave Arthur a blank expression.

"Oh, Aug. You can't leave me, man!"

"Yes, I can." He felt as if he was in the orphanage again. Trying to convince the other kids that he can hear the music.

Wizard nodded his head slowly. "Cause you have to find your parents, right?"

"My concert's starting," he said firmly. He could hear the music playing in Central Park. The sound was very mild, but he could still hear them.

"Well, all my money is on the fact; your folks won't be able to find you," he said offensively.

"You know why? Because they can't _hear_ you," he gave Evan a mean laugh and said, "They're probably dead. You're not going anywhere."

_No! They _can hear_ me and they're _not _dead! If I can run away from the cops, I can certainly run away from _you.

He ran as fast as he can towards the exit door only to find a dead end. It was locked. He stopped and turned around to face Wizard, his feet still moving backwards thinking what he should do now.

"Nowhere to go, son!"

_You are _not_ my father! _He wanted to scream but he stopped when he saw Arthur pick up his guitar and smashed it onto Wizard's back as hard as he could. Wizard fell down the ground, but so did Arthur. He was stunned, didn't know what to do.

"Run, August! Run, boy!" Arthur yelled at him. "Run, August! Run!"

Evan quickly ran behind the subway's stairs. He just kept on running unaware of where he was. The next thing he knew he was in a dark place. The sound of the train was so loud to his ears, making him felt more scared than he already is.

* * *

_It was your first taste of love,_

_Living upon what you had,_

_It's the first thing you say as you open your eyes,_

_The last thing you say as you're saying goodbye,_

_Something inside you is crying and driving you on…_

Louis kept on singing. Every word he sang meant the whole world to him. He thought if he could sing more loudly, somehow, somewhere, someone was going to hear him. So, he reached his highest note and sang;

I _would've found you!_

_I would've _found_ you!_

_I would've found _you_!_

* * *

Lyla stopped playing suddenly. She was startled. She could hear something. As if someone was calling out to her. She didn't know who, but she could hear it. The word _I would've found you _seeped into her ears.

Thankfully, The New York Philharmonic was covering her sudden halt. No one seemed to notice it. She quickly got back to reality. It was time for her solo performance. She followed the conductor and played with The New York Philharmonic before they let her played solo.

This part was more emotional for her. The emotion of the music was so sad, she could relate to it completely. _Hear me. Hear me. Hear me. _

* * *

Evan was once again alone and scared, but this time far more frightening. He was in the underground and only accompanied by the haunting voice of Wizard calling out his name. His blue eyes were wet with tears.

He closed his eyes to let the tears fell down to his cheek. The sound of the train that was passing by made him want to scream in the top of his lung. But he couldn't, for if he did, Wizard would know where he was.

No matter how afraid he was, the last thing he wanted was letting Wizard found out where he was. Tears were streaming down his face and it wouldn't stop. Evan tried to calm himself down. He knew, nothing would work if he was emotionally distracted. He closed his eyes and started listening.

He listened to the music he believed in. Wizard's voice was fading slowly, so did the sound of the train. The next thing he heard was…cello. Someone was playing cello. He recognized the sound, he would remember it anywhere.

Then he heard voices. Voices that flew along with the sound of the cello in the air.

"_Hear me."_ The voice said.

Evan looked up and smiled. _They're calling out to me. They're not dead. I can hear them. And they can hear me. If I play. _

He had to get out from there. But how? _Follow the music. _His feet started walking faster and faster, closer and closer to the sound. Central Park, that's it! He had to get to Central Park. That was the only place where his parents could hear him.

* * *

Lyla received thousands of claps. When her solo performance ended, she stood up again. Spotlight shined her face once again when she nodded her head as a sign of gratitude.

She looked down the crowd searching for her son.

_They're not here. They didn't hear me. _Filled with disappointment, she climbed down the stage and decided she should be headed home.

_Home._

* * *

After running away from Wizard, Arthur headed straight to Central Park. He cared about Wizard. He really did. But he knew it now; Wizard never really cared about anything but himself and his money. August showed him that. _Where is he? I hope he made it._

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," The Dean said.

After the applause stopped, she said, "Music has always fascinated us, in the way that it communicates," she smiled.

"Without words, without pictures. And that leads us to our _final_ performance."


	16. Chapter 16

After their concert ended, Louis and his bandmates were heading to the airport. They decided to go back to San Francisco and settled things down. Spend more quality time with each other.

"Bring you back to the old days, eh, Louis?" Steve asked him.

He just smiled. _Yeah, the good old days._

"How much longer to the airport?" Marshall asked the driver.

"Man, it's jammed up with traffics." The driver noted.

Louis looked out the window while watching New York City while he can.

_Goodbye, New York. _

_Goodbye, Lyla._

* * *

Richard decided to go back home, after long hours searching for Evan Taylor. He threw his empty can onto the dustbin, but he missed. The can hit a desk and fell down the ground beside a piece of paper.

Richard's eyebrows met in a V. the paper had Evan's picture on it, making him even more curious. He picked up the paper and read it.

**_ENDANGERED RUNAWAY_**

_**AUGUST RUSH**_

_D.O.B: Unknown_

_Age now: 12; 14 years_

_Missing: Feb. 9, 2006_

_S__ex: Male_

_Height: 4' 9" (145 cm)_

_Weight: 86 Ibs (39 kg)_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: L. Brown_

_Race: White_

_Missing From: __August was last seen at the Harlem Mission Church, NYC. August was last seen in a company of an adult male. They still maybe in the local area._

"August Rush," Richard said in a confuse tone. "Evan Taylor?" _Oh, no. _"August was last seen in a company of an adult male," he repeated the words.

Then, a sudden realization hit him. "_Maxwell_ _Wallace_! It has to be him."

"Wait," he recalled Lyla Novacek saying that she will be performing in a concert in Central Park. "August Rush's the composer!"

This meant that mother and son, who were separated at birth, were going to be at the _same_ place. _Tonight._

_OH, MY GOD!_

* * *

"Unfortunately," The Dean said carefully to the crowd. "Our last performer seems to have-"

"He's here! He's here! He's here!" Hope told the Dean excitedly.

The Dean smiled gratefully. "Oh, excellent!" she looked at the murmuring crowd. "Perhaps, there's _no one_ else, who can better personify the mystery that is music, than our final composer."

* * *

The spotlight shined brightly on his face. He was clean, now. Wearing a suit that all conductors wear, when they were conducting their orchestra. Evan looked at the crowd. They were so excited, so hopeful to see and hear what this twelve-year-old can do.

_After this, I will be with them. Forever and always. _

_This is for you, hear me._

He turned around to The New York Philharmonic. They were all organized. The strings were in front of him, followed by the harp on his left side, with brass, woodwinds and percussion at the back. Everything was set. The only thing he had to do was conduct the orchestra.

Richard Jefferies was on the backstage. He waited patiently for Evan's piece to end. He would take Evan away from this mess, and brought him back to his long-lost mother.

August Rhapsody interpreted the events in Evan's life. Starting from when he was alone in the orphanage, to the wild streets of New York, to Wizard's theater, to Juilliard. He put all of those elements and the emotions he felt into his rhapsody. That way, his parents would hear all of his adventures while finding them through music.

He started with the very first note he heard at the orphanage. C, F, G, C, A. The sound was slowly and hopefully. He waited a few seconds until his rhapsody finally started, with the movement of the baton, four beats in a bar. The sound of guitars filled the air followed with a crescendo by the cellos.

Lyla was walking home from Central Park when her feet stopped suddenly. She could hear something. A song she hadn't heard for over a decade ago. She was frowning, questioning herself. "_What is that?"_

The cellos were replaced by the guitars. The sound was getting louder and louder by the second. Even when it was a few meters away, Louis Connelly could still hear it.

"Hey," he asked the driver. "What's that?"

"Concerts in the park, every spring." The driver answered plainly.

Louis nodded his head. _Concerts? Right._

The guitars were once again replaced by the cellos. It sounded like there was a competition between guitars and cellos over and over again. Lyla was still frowning. She had this strange feeling she hadn't felt a long time ago. Her confusion came when she heard this noise. The noise came from behind her, on the stage.

Louis was still not satisfied. _What's with this concert? _He looked out the car window, searching for anything about the concert. The car stopped moving, making it easier for him to search. Then, he saw a banner that had August Rush's named on it.

_Of course! August, that kid from the park. His concert's tonight. _While he was busy with his thoughts, his heart suddenly stopped beating. He saw Lyla's name.

_Lyla_. Lyla Novacek. _His_ Lyla. _I have to get out of here! _

"Let me out," finally his voice came. At least, he thought that was his voice. It _had_ to be his voice, because he's the one who said it in the first place. "Let me _out_! Let _me_ _out_!" Louis opened the door as soon as the driver unlocked it. He slammed the car door shut and ran to the park as fast as he can.

"Louis! Louis!" Marshall got out of the car. "Where are you going?" he shouted. _Oh, man! What's wrong now?_ He quickly got inside the car again and sat motionlessly.

"What's wrong with him?" Nick asked.

Marshall just stared out of the window, didn't know what exactly happened to his baby brother. Then it hit him. There's a banner out there and had Lyla Novacek's name on it. He pointed out of the window to the banner.

"Lyla," Steve said. "He's looking for Lyla."

"Oh, no. Not _again_." Nick said hopelessly.

Marshall closed his eyes and shook his head. _Oh, Louie. Not again._

Louis was still running. The symphony was so full of energy making his feet run faster than usual.

_I have to go there! She's there!_

He knew Lyla was married. He knew that there was no way he and Lyla were going to be together. Because she's not _his_. But he needed answers. He needed the answers to his questions. He knew, that as long as he didn't get that, he's never gonna be in _peace._

_Oh, Lyla. Please be there! Please!_

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Evan Taylor's heart was beating faster and faster by the second. This part was going to be emotional. His piece was getting closer and closer to the end. It won't last forever, he knew that. But, he couldn't help but wondering, _"What's gonna happen if they don't hear me?_

He quickly shook it off. He didn't go this far to just quit on everything he believed in. Tonight was the night he had been dreaming of his _whole_ life. He wasn't planning on missing this for the world.

Lyla walked slowly, pushing herself towards the stage. The amazingly loud sound had turned into a quiet, peaceful melody. Listening to the voice of a little girl singing made her wanted to cry even more.

But now was not the time. She needed to find out who that person on the stage was. The person who made her heart leapt up the sky just by hearing his piece. As she pushed herself forward, once again, she died.

She died because for a moment, her heart stopped beating when she saw a boy. A boy who was conducting the orchestra. A boy who was about the same age as her son.

_Could it be…?_

Louis was panting harshly. But, he didn't seem to be bothered by his exhaustion. He smiled astonishingly at the small figure onstage. A small figure who was conducting a symphony. August Rush. He searched for Lyla on the stage, but she was nowhere in sight.

He walked towards the stage pushing abruptly to anyone in his way. He needed to get closer to the stage if he wants to find Lyla. He kept on pushing and walking towards the stage. 

_Lyla, where are you? Please, let me see you._

Evan's smile was getting bigger and bigger that it hurt his cheeks. Hope and the church's choir were there at his concert. They were onstage, singing. They were singing to put more life to the music.

Hope was beaming at August. She was very glad that he made it to his own concert. She was glad that he was alright and that he was here conducting his symphony.

The quiet, peaceful melody was now getting gradually louder with the help of the choir. Lyla's feet were moving faster as the music was getting louder. She was almost close to the stage, now. Her heart won't stop beating so fast, for she was afraid of what she might _not_ find.

Louis' feet stopped moving suddenly. After the little girl stopped singing, the symphony turned into Moondance. _Moondance. How did August knew Moondance?_ Lyla. _She must be close. _But she wasn't onstage. She was not playing the cello.

_Where could she be?_

_August is my son. August is my son. He's Evan. Evan's August._ Lyla knew she was right. Even without seeing his face, she knew that was him. There were no any other reasonable explanations.

He was her son. Her long-lost son. If he _wasn't_ her son, then how could he know Moondance? How could he know everything she heard?

Louis was shocked with disbelief. _Moondance?_ He hadn't heard or sang Moondance for the past twelve years. The last time he heard Moondance was when he was singing to Lyla. On the rooftop at Washington Square. How did August know Moondance? Unless…

_Could it be that August is _mine?_ It's possible, right?_

He looked up at the moon. Searching for an answer. The full moon was shining brightly, telling him to believe. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the music around him, listening to himself.

Evan was filled with excitement and hope. He looked up at the moon, knowing that he would find what he was looking for. He closed his eyes and prayed, _"Let they find me. Let us find each other. Please…"_

When Louis opened his eyes again, there were voices around him. The voice was much louder on his left ear, so he turned his gaze to the left to find out what it was.

_She_ was there. _Lyla_. She was _there._

About a few steps away from him, on the same line as he, _she_ was there. Staring at August with tears filling her beautiful eyes. From _that_ moment, he knew. Somehow, he _knew_.

_Oh, God. _Lyla was breathless. She wanted to burst out screaming Evan's name. But nothing came out of her voice. It was like something was stuck in her throat and she couldn't figure out why. She pushed herself forward and stopped when she was right in front of the stage.

When Lyla suddenly move forward, Louis wouldn't want to lose her again. After more than a decade _dreaming_ for this moment, he won't waste it. He quickly followed her, not letting her out of his sight. _This is it._

Louis reached out for Lyla's hand and held it gently, like he used to the first time he saw her. Over a decade ago. She looked down confusingly at their intertwined hand and slowly looked up to Louis' face.

He almost cried when she smiled at him, gratefully. As if all of her problems, all of her sorrow had vanished with one look at his eyes. He smiled back at her, eyes still not blinking. Hoping that this moment would last forever.

_Oh, Louis. _Louis_!_ You're_ here. You're _here. _We're here._ She held his hand back, tightening their hands' embrace. She just stared at his big blue eyes, knowing that their future would be bright now. Now that they're together, as a _family_. The _only_ thing left was for her to look at their son, for the first time.

Evan opened his eyes. Somewhere inside him, he could feel them. They're here. Somehow, he knew. He just knew.

Lyla gave Louis a small laugh, remembering everything that had happened in their life. Almost unbelievable. After all this years, they were still hanging onto each other. Waiting for _this one_ moment. And he just smiled, lovingly. Understanding what she was thinking.

Louis and Lyla turned their gaze towards Evan. His rhapsody was so close to its ending. It was almost time for him to turn around, facing the crowds where Lyla could finally see her son's face.

Evan's piece had ended. This was the moment of truth. The moment he had been waiting for all his life. The moment where he would be reunited with his parents forever. _Okay, this is it._

Evan slowly, carefully turned around, facing the crowd. He looked down, and saw a beautiful woman in front of him. The minute he locked his gazed at her, she smiled gratefully. Tears running down her face. He knew how she must've felt. Because he felt it too. _This is _her._ The woman who gave birth to me. This is my _mother._ She's _my_ mom. My _mother.

He looked at the person beside his mother. There was a man, who was looking at him proudly. He knew the man's face. He would've recognized it anywhere.

It's _Louis._ Louis, that guy in the park. The one who gave him his hopes back. His faith. The one who told him to never give up on his music. _He's my _father._ Louis_. Louis_ is my father._

Lyla was speechless. Finally, she saw him with her own eyes. She was right. August's her _son_. _He's Evan. Evan's August_. The composer, conductor who believed in music. And because of his beliefs, he was able to bring them back together.

Louis didn't know what to say. He just stood there, hand by hand with Lyla. Eyes won't leave from the sight of his _son_. _His_ son. He admitted that he was afraid, afraid that this was all just a dream. Afraid that he would wake up and everything was gone. But this was real, now. He's not going anywhere. Not without _them_.

Evan didn't need anyone to tell him that they're his parents. _One_ look, just _one_ look at their face, he knew. He's home, at last. He smiled, and looked up at the full moon happily. From now on, and forevermore, he would always believe in music.

_The music is all around us. All you have to do, is _listen.


	18. Chapter 18

The beautiful night was once again filled with thunderous applause. Thousands of people were bewildered. _How can this young boy be so talented? _August Rush was so talented that it stunned the people of New York by his music alone.

Evan continued staring at his parents. Eyes refusing to let go of their faces. He bowed as the sign of gratitude and looked at his parents again, this time smiling. He forced himself to the backstage, waiting for his parents to meet him there.

But, instead of his parents, it was Mr. Jefferies the one who showed up. Evan still remembered Mr. Jefferies. He was the one who told him that _there's a whole world out there with millions of wind chimes._ The one who opened his mind about the world beyond the orphanage. If it wasn't for Mr. Jefferies, Evan Taylor would've never thought of finding his parents himself.

"Hey," Richard greeted in a soft tone. He was still amazed with everything that happened. This boy in front of him was the most amazing, talented, brilliant boy he had ever met.

Evan had excelled in everything. First, he escaped the orphanage. Then, he lived in the wild streets of New York. The next thing that happened? He created a pseudonym so that he won't get caught which led him to his own concert tonight._ Amazing._

"Hey," Evan greeted him back. "Don't worry Mr. Jefferies, my parents are here."

"Well, yes. Your mother…" _Wait. Did he say _parents_? _"What?"

"What?" Evan asked him confusingly.

"No. I…I mean, you said your parents are here?" When he got a nod from Evan, he said, "Parents means your mother and _father?_"

"Yes," he said. Tears of gratitude filling his eyes again. _They're here. Both of them. _"I know it sounds crazy, but they _are_ here. They heard me," he blinked slowly. "They can hear me."

* * *

The crowds were emptying Central Park's Great Lawn after August Rhapsody ended leaving two reunited lovebirds alone.

Louis and Lyla were still staring at each other, hand in hand. Smiling, both didn't know what to say. They had so many things to talk about, but didn't know where to start.

_Alright, I'll make the first move. _Louis opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Lyla gave him a chuckle, amused by his action. She suddenly remembered the words of a song. She couldn't remember what the name of the song was, but she could remember the words.

_I don't wanna fall to pieces. I just wanna sit and stare at you. I don't wanna talk about it. I don't want a conversation. I just wanna cry in front of you. I don't wanna talk about it, cause I'm in love with you. _I'm_ in love with you. I'm _in love _with you. I'm in love _with you.

That was exactly how she felt. She flushed when Louis held both her hands and kissed them gently.

"I miss you, Lyla."

"Louis," she said after she took a deep, deep breath. "I miss you too," she let her tears fell down her cheeks and said, "So much."

Louis spontaneously held her in his arms, stroking through Lyla's hair with his hand and kissed her forehead. "Oh, Lyla. It's alright, love." He wiped her tears and convinced her again. "It's alright."

"I'm so _sorry_," Lyla said, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Shh…Hush now, Lyla." He put his palms on Lyla's cheeks. "It's alright, now." Louis's calming voice seeped into her ears.

"It's just that…" she closed her eyes and opened it when she regained her strength. "If I had come with you that morning all of this wouldn't happen and we would be together not apart for over a decade and we would've been there for each other and…"

"Hey," Louis tried to calm her down again. It amazed him that she could say all of that under one breath. "It's okay. We're here, now. That's all that matters." He wiped her tears away and continued, "I love you."

Lyla had sworn that if Louis didn't hold her, she would've fallen down the ground. Right at that particular spot. _I guess anything _can_ and _does_ happen in _New York.

"Both of you," Louis continued. "And I promise…I will never, _ever_ leave you two again. I will never give up on you again. I promise."

Lyla pulled Louis towards her and kissed him on the lips for the first time after over a decade longing for this. She felt the same feeling when they kissed. The same feeling she felt the first time they kissed each other long ago.

The fireworks were still there. The electrical waves were still there, charging all of her nervous system. "You didn't," she smiled. "You didn't leave us."

Louis hugged her immediately after their long-waited kiss ended. "Come on," he nodded towards the empty stage. "Let's go meet our August."

She smiled at Louis. But, the smile turned into a frown when Louis suddenly asked, "If you're _not _on your honeymoon, then who does?"

* * *

"Your parents? They heard you?" Richard asked him.

"Yes," Evan said simply. "They did." He gave Jefferies an excited smile. "They did." Evan smiled and thanked everyone who passed by him and congratulated him.

_I believe you, Evan. _"Then, I'm truly happy for you." Richard went down to the ground, kneeling so that he could be at the same height as Evan. "I think there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Evan asked curiously.

"When you're gone…your mother, Lyla Novacek," he said slowly.

_Lyla Novacek. Lyla Novacek. Lyla Novacek. That's her name. What's wrong with her? How did Mr. Jefferies know her name?_

"She came to the orphanage. She was _looking_ for _you_, Evan." Mr. Jefferies smiled happily, trying to share the joy this little boy in front of him felt.

"_Me?_" he asked. Evan was crying again. "She was looking for _me?_" When he got a nod from Richard Jefferies, he covered his mouth with his palms.

"Yes, Evan." Richard put his hands around Evan's shoulder. "She did. _Now,_" he gave Evan a curious face. "Are you going to tell me about your father? What does he look like?"

Evan wiped his tears and answered the question. "His name is Louis. He's tall. He has big blue eyes, very kind. He…he's not from around here. His voice is different. He's a musician. He plays guitar and he gives me good advices."

Richard was frowning. _How on Earth, did you know that?_ "Evan, how…how do you know?"

"I've met him earlier this evening," he smiled as he recalled the memories. "He's the one who convinced me to go to my concert."

"Did you…um," Richard tried to find the right words to say. "Did you two…"

"We didn't know who we were at the time," Evan noted him.

"Of course, and _now_ you do?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"We do," he smiled. "We _definitely_ do. Tell me about my mother. You know her, right?"

"Yes, she's beautiful. Long dark blonde hair. She's kind and sweet. Just like you," he beamed. "Do you want to know the best part?"

"Yes, please."

"She's also a musician. She's a cellist." _That explained a lot. Evan has his musical gift from his parents. Perfect._ "And she loves you."

Another tear fell down the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis pulled the love of his life with him as they were about to enter the backstage and stopped to face her.

"You're ready?"

"I've waited twelve years for this," she looked into Louis' blue eyes. "I'm far more ready, now that you're here with me."

"We're gonna be together forever, love. Never doubt that." He said after kissing her forehead again.

"Louis?" Lyla asked quietly. Almost whispering. "What if…?" she couldn't even bear the thought of it. "What if he couldn't accept me? What if he thinks that I'd abandoned him all this years and…"

"Lyla, you saw him," he said, rubbing her shoulders comfortably. "I'm sure he's not. And I'm sure he's dying to see us right now."

She did nothing but gave Louis her most sincere, confident smile and walked towards the backstage with him until a security guard held them off.

"I'm sorry," the security guard said. "You can't be in here." The security guard named Jerry, according to his nametag informed them.

"But we have to get in there," Louis said, demandingly. "You see, we need to see August, our son. He's in there."

"Oh, really?" Jerry asked sarcastically. "Well, you must be mistaken, then. Cause he's _my_ son."

"Sir, I…" Lyla tried to interrupt. Unfortunately, Jerry was quicker than she is.

"I'm sorry, lady. Even if the kid you claim is yours, I can't let you in. Even if he's your long lost son, I still can't let you in. Cause you didn't have a pass."

The mocking face Jerry did when he said _long lost son_ made Louis wanted to kick the crap out of him. _Just because you're big doesn't mean you can do whatever you like._

Lyla nodded her head and looked down to the ground, giving up fighting with the security guard who had _no_ idea what he was talking about.

"Look man," Louis said again, almost loosing his patience. "You can be all sarcastic on me, but I would appreciate if you would just be nice to her!"

"Be nice?"

"Yes! Be nice!" Louis was yelling now, didn't care about the chaos he was doing. "You have no idea what you're saying, man! Okay?"

"Sir, please. Can't you let us in? We just want to see our son. I'm Lyla Novacek, the cellist? I performed here, tonight. You could just let us in and…" she stopped when she spotted a familiar face. "She'll tell you," Lyla pointed at the Dean.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"We just want to get inside and meet Ev-" _No. Not Evan. August._ "August Rush, but this man wouldn't let us." Lyla explained.

"Oh, dear." The Dean shook her head. "She is _most_ welcomed here," she noted Jerry. "Please, dear. Come."

"Thank you."

Louis shot Jerry warning glare and was returned with a cold face. He just rolled his eyes, ignored him and followed Lyla into the backstage. _Don't worry, August. We're coming. _

* * *

"Mr. Jefferies?" a young woman asked, interrupting Richard and Evan's conversation. "I'm sorry, but the Dean is asking for you."

"Thank you," he stood up and looked down at Evan. "Come on."

"I think I'll just wait for my parents here," he informed Mr. Jefferies who was already walking away.

"You sure?" when he got a nod from the young composer, he said, "Alright. You just stay here. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Evan smiled.

Hope was behind a pillar watching and hearing everything about August's conversation with the man named Mr. Jefferies. She decided that she would surprise him and asked why he didn't tell her about his real name. _Evan._

* * *

"Oh, my God," the Dean looked at both Lyla and Louis. Her wrinkled face looked even more palpable when she gave them sympathy and shocked expression. "Now, I finally know his purpose of playing music. To find _you_." Her attention then turned towards Mr. Jefferies who was standing behind the couple.

"Mr. Jefferies?" Lyla asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, he's the one who told us about August's true identity." The Dean explained on Richard's behalf.

"What she said is true. I found out about it on the last minute. So, I came here to pick him up."

Lyla smiled and held Louis' hand. "Where is he?"

"Evan is in the back, eagerly waiting to meet someone."

"I told you he's dying to see us," Louis reassured Lyla. He threw his right hand to Richard. "Louis Connelly."

_Louis Connelly. Evan's father. He was certainly not lying when he talked bout his father. Irish. _"Pleasure to finally meet you," he shook Louis' hand. "Richard Jefferies, Child Services. Now, why don't you two come with me," he nodded at Louis and Lyla. "And I'll lead you to your son."

* * *

Evan waited happily for his parents to come. _Lyla Novacek. Louis. _He planted his parents' name in his head over and over again. _They'll be here any second._

"_There you are."_

Evan heard a thunder when he heard the voice. His parents. _No_. Definitely _not_ his parents. His parents were the person he wanted to meet the most. But the owner of the voice he heard was the person he didn't even wanted to see.

His world turned upside down. The moonlight vanished leaving him alone in the dark. With nothing. His world, his life turned into a dark night with no light or music. This time, both Evan Taylor and August Rush were only accompanied by the terrifying face of Maxwell Wallace. _Wizard._

_NO!!!_

* * *

"Hey, Marshall?" Steve asked carefully. "We're leaving Louis behind?"

The Connelly Brothers was once again minus one brother. They were in John F. Kennedy International Airport waiting for their next flight to San Francisco. Without Marshall's dear brother, Louis.

"We _didn't_ leave him behind," Marshall said coldly. He gave Steve a frustrated expression. "He did. _Twice._" He shook his head in despair and looked away. "All because of the girl."

"Don't be so hard on him, Marshall," Nick said, trying to comfort the elder Connelly. "Maybe our Louis has found his true love."

"True love?" Steve asked ridiculously. "You don't know that, Nick."

"Don't I? In case you haven't notice, I'm married."

"Of course, we noticed."

"Exactly. I know how it feels to be in love," Nick moved away from Steve and looked directly into Marshall's eyes. "Do you?"

"Don't judge me, Nick." Marshall said, still frustrated.

"Then don't judge him," Nick put his hand on Marshall's shoulder. "Marshall, we don't know how he feels. Let him be. When he's ready, he'll find us again. Just like he used to. Just like he did before."

Marshall nodded his head in agreement. "He'll find us."

Nick gave him a big smile. _"_You just have to believe that._"_


	20. Chapter 20

"Evan?" Richard called the young boy. Louis and Lyla were behind him, ready to be officially introduced for the first time. Surprisingly, Evan was not where he was supposed to be. "Evan?" Richard called again. No respond. He stole a glance to the couple who were looking around trying to find their son.

"_Evan…_"

The three of them instantly looked at the young girl who said Evan's name. She was pointing left to a dark place.

But something else made Lyla grew worried for her son's whereabouts. The girl, she was trembling. Her eyes filled with fears. Her mouth opened, forming the shape of an O. Lyla knew something was wrong.

"Where is he?" Louis croaked. _What is going on? I don't like this. Something's wrong. What is it?_

"What's your name?" Richard kneeled down and asked softly.

Hope looked at Richard slowly and answered, "Hope."

"Hope," Richard repeated. "Can you tell us where Evan is?"

"He…" Hope stopped herself and took a deep breath so that she won't cry. "There…there was a man and he took him away. August didn't want to go, he…he was struggling. It was really, really awful."

"Oh, no. No…no, no, no, no." Lyla cried. _No, please. No. Evan…_

"Did they saw you?" Jefferies asked.

"No, they didn't. I was hiding behind the pillar. They didn't see me."

"Wait," Louis interrupted. "This man, does he…" he closed his eyes, trying to remember. "Does he have an odd looking face with big black hat?" he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He was shivering when Hope gave him swift nod.

"You know him?" Lyla asked Louis confusedly.

"No. I… I saw him this evening at Washington Square. He was with August and…"

"Maxwell Wallace." Richard said.

"What?" Louis and Lyla asked in unison.

"Maxwell Wallace," Richard said again. "He was a former street kid musician in New York City. Something happened to him, he quits playing. Then he started hiding runaway children and makes them play music," he explained. "See here," he let out two piece of paper and handed them to Louis and Lyla each. "This is the missing reports on Evan Taylor and August Rush. Each report stated that your son maybe accompanied by an adult male."

"We…we have to find him," Lyla said. "If we find this guy, then we'll find Evan," she looked at Richard. "Right?"

"Right. Urm… let's start on Washington Square."

"No," Louis objected. "We have to separate. You go check on the park, Lyla and I will check on the airport."

"The airport?" Lyla asked. "Why?"

"Just in case. I mean, we all know he lives in New York. Maybe he plans to take August far away from New York."

"He's right," Richard agreed. "I'll call the police."

* * *

"Wizard, let me go!" Evan shouted.

"No! You better listen to me, boy! You are coming with me whether you like it or not. Do you understand?"

Wizard took the struggling boy to JFK. They needed to get out of New York. It was not safe for August and himself to stay in New York anymore. Now that the boy had found his parents, it won't be long until cops chase him and the last thing he wanted was to end up in jail. He had taken all of his money and planned on leaving New York real quick for Denver in Colorado.

"Wizard, please! I don't want to go with you!" Evan said. His voice was breaking now, tears falling down his cheeks.

_This isn't happening. Tonight was supposed to be the most important and happiest night of my life. I'm not supposed to be with Wizard. I'm supposed to be with my parents. Please, Wizard…please don't do this to me. _

"Wizard, please! I want to be with my parents. I've found them. They're not dead."

"You better _shut_ your mouth! Get it?" Wizard gave him a mean looking expression. "I don't care about your parents. I don't care if you wanna be with them. What _I_ care, is that _I_ want _you_ to come with me."

"No!" Evan was struggling again. The tight grip of Wizard's hand on his arm was hurting him, but he had to get away. "Help!"

"Shut up!"

"Help! Somebody please, help me!"

"August! Shut up!

Evan didn't care what Wizard said. He just continued shouting in the middle of the airport. Someone would hear him, and help him._ Please! Somebody please! Help me!_

* * *

"So," Steve asked. "Are we heading for San Francisco, or what?"

"Well, stay in New York for a couple of days wouldn't hurt now, would it?" Marshall answered. "Let me call Louis, I'll try to find out what he's up to." Marshall picked up his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Louis' number. Then, something caught his attention.

"Help!" the cried for help came from a boy who was struggling.

"What's that?" asked Nick.

"Excuse me," Marshall said after walking towards the boy who was struggling with a man. "You alright?"

"Sir, please! He's trying to kidnap me!" Evan yelled.

"_Kidnap?_"

"Don't listen to my son," Wizard said. "He just didn't want to go back home."

"_Marshall, I can't talk right now." _Louis' voice was hanging on the telephone.

"No! Don't listen to him! He's not my father! Please, you have to believe me!" Evan screamed.

"_August?" _Louis asked loudly. "_August? Is that you?"_

Both Evan and Wizard stunned in silence. Marshall was the only one who was frowning. _August? What the hell?_

Evan stared at the phone with wide-open eyes. _August? Wait, I know that voice! It's Louis! My dad! _

"Dad! Dad! I'm here. I'm at the airport! HELP!" Evan was being pulled by Wizard again. "No!"

"Dad?" Marshall asked confusedly. _Since when?_

"_August! August! Are you there?" _

"Louis, what is going on?" Marshall yelled on the phone.

"_Marshall! Listen to me! Hold them off! Hold them off! Where are you?"_

"I'm at terminal eight. Louis _what_ is going on?"

"_Just hold them off!"_

Wizard was panicking. Bringing August to the airport was a bad mistake. He should've just taken the bus. Now, everyone was looking at him like he was a serial killer. August's non-stop screaming only made it worse. He looked around and he wished he had died when police officers suddenly came near him trying to storm him off.

"Kid!" Marshall ran towards the man and the boy. "Tell me now; is this man really your father?"

"No, he's not!"

"He's lying! I'm his father, alright!" Wizard shot back.

"Sir," a police officer said. "Let go of the boy, turn around, and put your hands on the back where I can see them."

"That won't be necessary. My _son_ and I are just going to be heading off."

"Evan!"

Evan turned around and searched for the voice that called him. He looked around and saw his parents, running towards him. _They're here! Yes! They're here!_


	21. Chapter 21

Maxwell Wallace was filled with fear. August's parents were here. The police were surrounding him. _What should I do? What should I do?_ _If I surrender, then August will have his happily-ever-after. What does that make me? Rotten up in jail. Well, that ain't gonna happen. _

Wizard took out a knife from his pocket and pointed it at Evan's throat. "Stay back! _Stay back!_ Or I swear I'll hurt him."

"NO! Please, don't!" Lyla screamed.

"Sir! _Put_ the _weapon_ down!" the police officer pointed his gun towards Wizard. All the police there were pointing gun at him.

"No! Don't shoot!" Louis yelled. "Don't shoot!" he looked at Wizard worriedly. "Maxwell Wallace, right? Please, you don't have to do this. Just…just tell me what you want," Louis said in a calming voice. But, his blue eyes were anything but calm. "You want money? I'll write you a check, okay. Just name it."

"No!" Wizard yelled back at Louis. "Maybe if you ask me before, I'll say I want your money. But," Wizard shook his head. "You're too late! I don't want your damn money!"

"Then what _is it _that you want?" Lyla asked with red eyes that filled with tears.

"August! All I want is August!"

"Wizard…" Evan said, crying.

"Shut up!" Wizard shouted at August. He walked backward with August, knife still pointing at the boy's neck. He turned to face Louis and Lyla again and said, "_You_ maybe his parents, but I'm the one who _took care_ of him. I'm the one who gave him his _first_ guitar, I'm the one who always be there for _him!_"

"And now you're _killing_ him!" Lyla yelled.

"You don't want to do this," Louis said again. "Please, just let him go. If you care for him, let him go."

"Let him go?" Wizard asked. "And what's gonna happen to me, huh? I don't want to live in jail!"

"Well, maybe you should've thought about it before you kidnapped him, man!" Marshall yelled, loosing his patience.

_Great! My world just turns upside down. I'm involve in this sticky situation, Louis had found his Lyla and they have a _kid_ who is being kidnap, _right now_ with a knife pointed at my _nephew_'s throat, right in front of_ me_, and a posse of policemen who is ready to shoot the bullets out of their bloody guns. Perfect! What a great experience for me and my twelve-year-old _nephew._ And did I mention I have a _nephew_?_

"Sir, this is a _last_ warning. Put the weapon down and let go of the boy!"

Wizard yelled, "No!"

Evan looked at Wizard, pleading. "Wizard…you've been very kind to me. But you can't do this. Just let me go, alright. I'll never forget you, I promise."

"No, August. If I let you go, you will forget me, and I know it."

"You're wrong. How could I forget the person who named me? I know you're scared. But, my dad told me that it's okay to be scared sometime," his gazed turned to Louis Connelly.

"Cause it means that you still have things to live for," Louis and Marshall finished the word. Louis smiled proudly at his son.

"You can still _hear_ it, Wizard." Evan whispered. "All you have to do, is listen."

With that word, Wizard let out a single tear. "Will you help me?"

"Yes," Evan nodded his head. "I will." He continued staring at Wizard, wondering what he would do next. _Please…let me go._

Wizard kept on staring at the boy whose life he threatened. He never wanted to hurt him. He had to pretend that he wanted to hurt him so that they would leave them alone. August was his! _His!_ He belonged with him. No one else but him. And now, he wanted to help him?

He watched the face of August's mother. She was looking at her son with such devotion and loving. Tears falling down her face, worried for her son. Eyes blazing with fire that were ready to burn the person who threatened her son's life.

He then turned to watched August's father. His voice might sound so calm, but what he heard deceived him. His expression was anything but calm. He was panting; trying to calm himself down for he might regret what would happen if he didn't.

With a knife pointed at August's throat, even a blind man could see that the young father's stare were much sharper then Wizard's knife. _But not sharp enough to kill._ Wizard gave Louis a smirk. _You think just because you've found each other, you're just gonna live happily-ever-after? Not gonna happen!_

"_No_," Wizard answered coldly. He looked at Evan's pleading blue eyes. "You won't." He shook his head. "You won't. Because you know you can't help me. No one can. Not even you. _Not even me._"

He suddenly felt a sudden rush of emotion. The feeling he felt at the moment were envy, sad, and angry. Envy because he never knew what it was like to be with his family. Sad because he never saw the look in his parents' eyes the way August's parents did. Angry because he couldn't hear his parents the way August could.

He didn't believe it the way August did. He didn't find them the way August did. He didn't even search for them like August did. If he didn't find his happily-ever-after, then August should receive the same fate as he.

Louis' and Lyla's fear grew even worse when Wizard suddenly laughed like he owned some sort of mental illness. Knife still pointing at Evan's neck, ready to cut his flesh. "If I can't have him," Wizard said hauntingly. "_Neither can you!_" he pointed at Louis and Lyla.

Evan knew something bad was going to happen. So he took his chance and bit Wizard's arm that was holding him. Wizard let out a scream of pain and Evan started running towards his parents. Only this time, he couldn't. Because, Wizard's attempt to catch him was successful.

Wizard's sudden pulled on Evan's right hand forced his body to turn around and headed to a knife Wizard was holding. Evan closed his eyes, unwilling to find out what was going to happen next. The last thing he heard before closing his eyes was the voice of his father screaming for him.

Lyla watched everything that was about to happen, not blinking. Like a movie running in slow motion, she saw her precious son slowly pulled towards the knife that stabbed him at his abdomen.

She saw as Wizard slowly pulled out his knife out of Evan's abdomen, laughing while one of the police pulled a trigger. She watched as the bullet slowly hit Wizard's right hand, causing the weapon he used to stab her son to fall down the ground.

She watched as the police stormed around Wizard who was crying, now. Lyla Novacek then turned her gaze towards Louis who was running towards Evan who was already on the ground. Both of them were crying. One of them was crying in pain, the other was crying for the pain he didn't bear.

Just like Louis's brother, Lyla just stood in front of Louis and Evan. Unable to cry. Unable to move. Unable to speak. Unable to think. Unable to breathe.

The only thing Lyla Novacek was able to do was watch. She watched as blood profuse from Evan's abdomen. She watched as Louis cried for help while pressing his palms onto Evan's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

She watched everything and prayed she had seen nothing.

Nothing at all.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything was in a complete mess. News reporters were everywhere. They wanted to get a scoop of what's happening to a boy named August Rush. From his incredible talent, to his incredible journey and of course, non-other than the latest awful bombshell in the boy's life.

Words were spreading fast. Rumors were sparking everywhere.

People were talking, speculating about what happened and what _could_ happen to the boy.

August Rush was everywhere.

_AUGUST RUSH, HOSPITALIZED._

_The talented and gifted twelve-year-old composer, August Rush has been hospitalized. Sources said that he was taken to New York Children's Hospital after he was stabbed at the abdomen by an adult male named Maxwell Wallace, who apparently was his former illegal guardian after Rush ran away from Walden County Home For Boys in Bethel, New York._

_It was a tragic night for August Rush. Reports claimed that he was just about to reunite with his parents, Irish band The Connelly Brothers front man, 30 year-old Louis Connelly and American cellist, 29 year-old Lyla Novacek who coincidentally performed at her son's concert before he was kidnapped by Wallace and got stabbed at JFK, tonight._

_The media was still speculating on how the three of them were separated, but both Connelly and Novacek were at the scene when their son was stabbed. Maxwell Wallace kidnapped the boy, before he even get the chance to meet with his parents._

_Wallace loses control and pointed a knife at Rush's throat, threatening to kill the boy when the police surrounded him before he "accidentally" stabbed Rush in his abdomen. An eyewitness claimed that he yelled, "If I can't have him, neither can you!" to Connelly and Novacek._

_Reports said that August bit Wallace's hand in attempt to escape but a pull by Wallace causes the boy to turn towards the pointing knife._

_It was still unconfirmed whether August Rush survived what the police called "accidental stabbed" or not, but Wallace was shot at his right hand and was arrested by the police. August Rush was immediately taken to the hospital after the fateful event._

_Rush was recently enrolled in the Juilliard School that lead him to his concert tonight. The Dean of the Juilliard School told the police that Maxwell Wallace was the same man who claimed that he was August Rush's father, yesterday before he took August away saying that "August should be home with family and he shouldn't continue with his concert."_

_Surprisingly, August followed Wallace but returned to his concert tonight at the last minute and spanned New York with his amazing performance called AUGUST RHAPSODY._

_The police also told the press that August Rush was actually Evan Taylor. He took the name August Rush to prevent himself from returning to the orphanage in a hope to find his parents._

_Evan Taylor got what he wanted but their reunion was definitely not what he imagined. Stay tune for more reports._

He was on television. He was on the radio. He was on the news. He was everywhere.

But no one knew how bad his condition was.

No one accept his parents, and the police.

But even they didn't know whether he was going to survive this tragic tale.

* * *

"Sir," a nurse said, blocking Louis' way. "You can't be in here."

"But he…he…" _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. He was fine! He was just fine!_

"Louie," Marshall pulled his brother who was now staring at the operation theater. His body was shivering, his face was pale, and his hands covered with blood. "Louie, come on." He turned Louis around so that he can face him. "Louie?"

Marshall was confused. It's like his brother was in another dimension. He was still shivering and sometimes frowning.

Louis looked at his right and saw Lyla who was sitting in the waiting area. She was looking down, staring at the floor. He realized that Lyla had never spoken a word since the terrible incident.

She was not even crying, too shocked with everything that she had no willed to do anything. Her face showed no expression. It was blank, not even a hint of anger or terrified, not even sadness.

That had made him wanted to cry even more. He slowly walked away from Marshall and the nurse and sat beside Lyla. He took of his jacket, realizing that she was still in her dress and covered her with it.

He put his palm on her cheeks and pulled her onto his chest, rocking her slowly. For a minute, she was still remained silent but burst into tears after awhile.

Lyla forced herself not to give in with her emotions but failed. Louis' warm embrace and rocking her body made her sobbed. She didn't felt embarrassed even though she knew the fact that she was crying like a crazy woman.

"_Why…?" _she looked at Louis' eyes and asked, _"Why is this happening? This _shouldn't _happen. This isn't _supposed_ to happen."_

"I don't know," he answered quietly. "I don't know." He stopped rocking her when she suddenly held his palm and stared at it.

There were still traces of Evan's blood in his hand. Evan. A part of him was still here. It was his blood. _His._

_Oh, God. Save him._

_Please…don't take him away._

* * *

Marshall continued to stare at the grieving couple with the rest of the band. They couldn't help but feeling sorry for what happened. It was still a shock to them, especially to Marshall when they found out that Louis had a kid.

But it was even more shocking when they saw Louis' kid got stabbed. It was something they had never imagined, never wanting to watch. It was a catastrophe. But they were grateful. It could've been worse.

Something they all wish it would _never_ happen.

"This is _unbelievable,_" Nick shook his head. "This is terrible."

"I know," Steve agreed. "At one time, we're having a hell of good time and then…_this_."

"Do you hear what he said," Marshall said. "At the airport?"

"Who?" Steve asked confusedly.

Marshall didn't seem to notice Steve's question. He continued talking to himself. "You know, the one he said to that crazy dude. He said _it's okay to be scared sometimes, cause it means you still have things to live for?_"

"Yeah?"

That could only mean one thing. "Louis told him that. But…why didn't Louie tell us? Why didn't he tell _me_? Am I'm not his brother? Or, I don't know…maybe he thinks that I don't need to know that I have a nephew?"

"We don't know, Marshall." Steve noted.

"Yeah," Nick looked at Marshall and said, "We don't. But I think…even he just found out about this himself."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come on, don't you think Louie would've told us the minute he found out? I mean, he just found the girl."

Steve agreed. "He's right, you know."

"So, you're saying that," Marshall gave them a short pause. "He wanted to tell us but didn't get the chance because…"

"Exactly." Steve and Nick agreed in unison.


	23. Chapter 23

It touched their heart knowing that their son had so many people who cared about him. From a girl of Evan's age, to a Reverend and the entire church choir, to of course, Richard Jefferies who was always so dedicated.

They showed their sympathies and kindness by volunteering to wait for Evan until they knew that everything was alright.

"You know," Lyla said in a soft voice. "This is the same place where my dad told me that I lost Evan before," she looked at Louis and said, "I don't want to lose him again."

"You won't," he assured her. "He's a tough kid. He worked so hard to find us… and he did," he looked down to his hands. "Do you think he just gonna throw it all away?"

"No," she said without a pause. "No, he…he won't."

Louis gave her a weak smile. "I met him at the Square today. Before the concert."

"What?"

"I know, it's unbelievable." he grinned. "He was angry and…sad. Really sad. We played guitar together," he snort. "Wallace was there. If I had known who he was, I would've kept August away from him."

Lyla closed her eyes, trying to digest the information. Louis had met their son! They even played together! And Wallace, the man who responsible for hurting her son was there, with them!

"He said he can't go to his concert," he continued. "And I told him that if I had a concert, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lyla looked at Louis confusingly when he was suddenly frowning.

"Wait," he said.

"What? What is it?"

"He asked me, what if something bad would happen to him, if he went to his concert. And I…I told him that, he shouldn't give up in his music."

She still looked at him, waiting patiently for what he was about to say.

"Cause if something bad happens…it's the one place he could escape. Where he can be…_safe_," he said, hopes filling his eyes.

"He can hear us. Just as we can hear him."

"Yes," Louis said happily. "We have to do something that could make him hear us."

"But what can we do? We're in a hospital. We can't make noise."

He smiled. "We don't have to be loud."

* * *

**Chicago, IL.**

Thomas Novacek was packing his things. He figured maybe his daughter was obsessed on finding her son. His grandson. He also knew that the first place she would go was New York.

The place where it all begin.

He wanted to set things right with his daughter again. He wanted to be close with her as they used to. He knew it was his fault in the first place. He should've never given his grandson away for adoption.

But what could he do? Lyla was too young. She was _eighteen_ years old, for God sake! What was he supposed to do? He did what he thought was the right thing to do. She was too young to raise a baby.

It would destroy her. Just like it destroy his sweet Miranda. It broke his heart when she left him and Lyla. She wasn't ready, and she accused her own child for destroying her career as a cellist.

Poor, Lyla. He never told her what happened to her mother. He never really talks about it. He didn't want history to be repeated again. The pain would be unbearable.

But he knew now, Lyla was different from her mother. She always wanted her child. The lied he told her was unnecessary. Thinking that her son died because of the car crash made her became a different person.

And it was his fault.

From now on, he would do whatever it takes to bring back his grandson. He was not young as he used to be. He wanted to be surrounded by his own family when he died. The last thing he wanted was to die alone.

He wanted his family back. He would do anything to bring them back. He would go to New York and help Lyla find her son.

Thomas was just about to zip his luggage when his attention focused on the television. His attention focused on a boy. He was on the news. There was something about his face that caught his eyes.

The boy has Lyla's face. Thomas quickly turned up the volume and listen. He could swear that he might get another heart attack when he heard Lyla's name. It was him! Lyla's son! His grandson!

And that was only _half_ of it. Apparently, the boy, August Rush was hurt. He was stabbed, for God sake! And the worse part, Lyla was there. She witnessed the whole scene!

She would never forgive him now.

_Oh God, help us._

* * *

**New York, NY.**

Louis held Lyla closed to his body and hummed a song softly. The hum was so supple that it could only be heard by both of them. Yet, Louis was sure that his son was able to hear him.

If he could hear someone calling out to him in New York, when he was still in _San Francisco, _from East to _West_, then August can and _will_ hear it.

After all, the song he hummed wasn't just any song.

_Moondance._

He hummed Moondance. The song he sang to Lyla over a decade ago, the night they met. The song August played in his rhapsody, tonight. It was a miracle on how that one simple song was able to bring them back together.

It was successful before, it would be a success again.

It had to.

"You think he hear that?" Lyla asked. Eyes smiling.

Louis looked at her and returned the smile. "Yes, love," he said. "He can."

* * *

"Louie," Marshall called his brother. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" his gazed turned to Lyla, silently asking permission.

"Sure," Louis looked at Lyla and said, "I'll be right back."

"Louie…oh man, I don't even know where to start," Marshall confessed. "I'm sorry for what happen. Wh…when are you gonna stop being a target to cruel fate? You know what I mean, right?"

Louis let out a sigh. "Don't ask."

"When did you find out?"

"Tonight," he said without even asking his brother when he found out what. He already knew what his brother was talking about. "After our concert, I ran away remember? I just…I just knew by the music he played."

"What?"

"I'm telling you the truth, Marshall."

"Louis, you're a grown up man. When are you gonna realize that…"

"Life isn't a fairytale?" he finished the sentence. "I know that. But I'm not lying. This is the real deal," his frustrated expression turned into worried. "Marshall, I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been three hours and there's still no news about him. I've missed twelve years of his life. I don't want to lose him now."

"Lou…" Marshall tried to said but his brother didn't seem to pay attention.

"I know I have to be strong but, I…I don't know how long I can handle this." Louis looked at Lyla who was sitting alone. The sad expression on her face was clearly visible. _Oh, August. Please don't go. We need you so much._

Marshall nodded his head in understanding. "You know," he looked up in the air and said, "When I first saw him, I thought…I thought I was looking at you."

Louis finger-combed his hair, thinking _"That's exactly what I was thinking when I first saw August. I can't believe he saw it too."_

"He was so scared and…he was also very brave too," Marshall smiled. "You know what I think? I think that if your August is anything like you," he looked at his brother and said, "Which is very likely, he'll be strong and…he'll make it through."

Marshall welcomed his brother's hug and after they broke away from each other Louis said, "I can't believe you just said that."

"Honestly," he shot back in his signature mocking tone. "I can't either."


	24. Chapter 24

"Evan Taylor?"

That one call made everyone in the waiting room to stand up from their seats. They have waited anxiously for the doctor to tell them that Evan was alright. They have waited anxiously for the doctor to tell them that he's safe.

But it was nothing, compared to Louis' and Lyla's awfully long wait. They thought that everything was going to be perfect, but obviously, they thought wrong. That was why they were willing to give everything, anything in a hope that their son will survive.

The doctor looked around to the many faces that were waited impatiently for him to break the news. He looked at each gaze before he finally stopped to look at the boy's parents.

Lyla looked at Dr. Stephen hopefully, but her face showed more concern that ever. She held onto Louis' hand tightly for support, too afraid that she'll lose her control if something bad happen.

"Is he okay?" Louis' voice finally came out.

He was so afraid. There's a voice inside telling him that his son was fine but he was too afraid to believe. He couldn't take the risk. He didn't think that he could bear another lost. It was too much for him, but he knew that he must be prepared. He had to be prepared for what will come. Whatever the doctor will say, he needed to be strong. He needed to be strong for himself and for Lyla. She had been through a lot and no matter what would happen, he'll be there for her. He made a promise. The promise he intended to keep for the rest of his life. That's the least he can do.

Dr. Stephen smiled and nodded his head slowly. "He's safe." His smiled grew wider when he saw relieves in everyone's face.

_Oh my God! He's alive! Oh, thank you!_ Lyla almost couldn't believe her ears. The news was too great. The emotion she felt was very overwhelming. Priceless! She didn't even bother to wipe out the tears that streaming down her face.

Louis pulled her tight and kissed her repeatedly. "He's alright," he said while wiping his own tears of absolute happiness. "Oh love, he's alright."

Lyla rested her face in his chest and sobbed. She felt kind of bad at the first time because Louis' shirt was wet with her tears, but he didn't seem to mind. He kept on hugging her, stroking her head. She was so glad that he was here, with her. She would've never lasted this long without him. He always knew how to comfort her and convincing her that everything was going to be fine. He seemed so strong, but she knew that all this time he was battling with his own feelings. And she wants to stand by him, fighting it too.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much," she thanked the doctor the moment she calmed herself down.

Dr. Stephen smiled appreciatively. "He was in a pretty bad shape. The cut was deep and he lost a lot amount of blood," he said slowly. "We lost him for a minute," he explained carefully. "But he came back."

Louis let out a big sigh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving him."

"Can we see him?" asked Lyla.

Dr. Stephen gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. He needs his rest. But don't worry," he assured. "We'll give you a call as soon as he wakes up."

Lyla nodded her head and thanked him again.

"Well," Marshall said. "Look at the bright side, he's fine and you two can see him in the morning," he flashed them a grin. "And I'm sure you wanna look your best when you meet him tomorrow cause," he chuckled. "You gotta admit, we all look like a mess, so…" he picked up a black luggage and a guitar case and handed them over to Louis. "Here's your stuffs, I'm sure you two have a lot of things to do and…let me know when he wakes, yeah?"

"That's right," Nick agreed and pointed to the band. "We all wanna meet our nephew, you know?"

The band was set to leave the hospital when Marshall said, "Oh, Louie?"

"Yeah?"

Marshall winked. "Good luck!"

_Oh, boy…_Lyla flushed. "Is he always like that?"

"Yup. Sorry about him, he's just…" Louis looked up in the air thinking the right word. "Well, he's just being himself."

"I guess I should get used to your brother's trait?" Lyla smiled.

He gave her a small chuckle and said, "Good luck with that."

* * *

After setting things at the hospital, the couple hailed a cab and headed to Lyla's apartment.

"I guess I finally walk you home, ha?" Louis joked. He remembered the last time when he offered to walk her home on that fateful morning.

The first thing Louis noticed when he entered Lyla's apartment was her cello. The cello was beside a window with a beautiful view of Washington Square. He looked around the apartment, viewing every line, every corner and every inch.

The place was simple, yet beautiful. There are boxes at one corner, which he implied that Lyla just moved in here from Chicago. The living room was painted cream with two-seat sofa in front of a fireplace, and a simple bookcase that was filled with pictures.

But one picture succeeded in making him smile and picked up the photo. It was the photo of August. He was smiling happily, flashing his two dimples and beaming with his blue eyes.

"I got that from Mr. Jefferies," Lyla explained. "Before he gave me this picture, I always imagine he'll look like this. And surprisingly, I was right."

"Well, it's not hard imagining him," he said. "He's a beautiful boy."

Lyla continued to stare at Evan's picture. She couldn't even describe what she felt when Dr. Stephen told her that Evan came back to life he _died_ for a minute. _Oh, he's so strong. _Could it be that Moondance brought him back to life? Only God knows. "Louis?" she called.

"Yeah?"

She silenced herself for a moment. She was thinking whether she should say the words that were lingering in her thoughts or not. She knew what she was about to say could ruin everything that was finally coming together, but she needed to be sure. "You don't have to do this."

"Do what?" _Praising our son?_

"I, I don't…" she gulped. _God, this is so hard. _"I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want to," she expressed it without even looking at his eyes. She wasn't even sure that she had the courage to do so. "I…I'll be fine," _No, no I won't! Don't listen to me, please…_ "Really," she greeted her teeth to stop herself from crying. It would be a total embarrassment if she cried after saying this.

"Ly…"

"I don't want to force you," she cut him off, repeating the same word.

Louis put down the picture slowly and saw Lyla's shivering hand. He locked their hands securely and said, "You're not forcing me to do anything. I want to be here, I want to be involved, and I want to be with you and August or Evan," he paused for awhile and said, "And be with you, means forever. Not for one night or a month or a year…but forever," he wiped her single tear. "I'll be a fool if I ever let you go."

Lyla couldn't stop herself from crying again. _Damn it, Lyla! Can you at least control your tears?_ She was beginning to worry if Louis going to get bored with her tears and insecurities. But she doubted it. Besides, he even realized that they have been calling their boy with two different names. He noticed all the little things. "Really?"

He grinned. "Come here," he said pulling her closely and kissed her lips.

Their kiss was perfect. Like in the end of a movie when the hero and heroine finally share their eternal kiss. True, they had already experienced it before but this time was different. It felt like everything was alright. Nothing can tear them apart but death. Oh, how she wished it would come true.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked playfully.

She chuckled at spotted his guitar case. "Can you play it for me?"

"Of course," he said while he opened the case. He waited for Lyla's reaction when she saw their picture inside.

"Oh," she said surprisingly. "I remember this one. Your brother is terrible, he won't leave us alone."

"Yeah, he didn't like it when people are having the time of their lives," he picked up his guitar and settled on Lyla's sofa. "Actually, I wrote you a song and we played it at our concert tonight. Wanna hear it?"

"Absolutely."

Louis started playing the guitar and sang.

_When the one thing you're looking for,_

_Is nowhere to be found,_

_And you're back-stepping all your moves,_

_Trying to figure it out_

Lyla listened to every word he sang. _This is how he felt when I left. _He threw all of the emotions and elements into the song, making it one of the most beautiful songs she ever heard. And the best part was, the song was written for her. _Oh, kill me now._

_It's the first thing you see, _

_As you open your eyes,_

_The last thing you say, _

_As you're saying goodbye,_

_Something inside you is crying_

_And driving you on_

Again, she felt like her soul had flown away from her body. She managed to interpret the words and she forced herself from crying again. _I__t's the first thing you see as you open your eyes _meant her. She was the first thing he saw when he woke up that morning. And the last thing he said as he was saying goodbye was "Say yes." _Y__es! I love you!_

* * *

In New York Children's Hospital, one boy in a ward was lying unconsciously on a hospital bed. He was fighting, using his inner strength to wake up from his dark, lonely world. But then, suddenly he heard something.

He was still alone in the dark with nothing but silence. But now, the silence was gone. In his subconscious mind, he heard a sound. As if someone was singing. And the voice…the voice was very familiar. He knew that voice.

_Cause if you haven't found me,_

_I would've found you_

The boy slowly found himself disappearing from the darkness and was appearing in one bright place. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

_I would've found you…_


	25. Chapter 25

Ring. Ring.

The sound of the telephone abruptly woke Lyla up from her sleep. The first thing she noticed was Louis' strong hands covering her body. She stole a glance of his face. He was still sleeping soundly. The irritating noise that was responsible for waking her up didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't even pick up the phone. She figured maybe he'd be awake if she moved to pick up the phone that was on the other side of the bed.

Beep. _"This is New York's Children Hospital," _a woman said.

Lyla's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly she felt her body temperature rising. _The hospital? Evan!_

"_We have a message for Lyla Novacek," _the woman continued.

Lyla was panicking. She had to think on how she was going to pick up the phone. She needed to pick up the phone and she can, but Louis looked so peaceful in his sleep. She didn't have the heart to wake him up. If she climbed out of the bed, there's a lot of chance that he might wake up. _Alright Lyla, just get up slowly. _She carefully picked Louis' hand and put it away from her body. _Yes! It's done. Now I just have to get up and…_

"Ouch!" _Great! That's just great!_ Her worst fear this morning finally made its entrance. When she was finally thought she could escape without waking Louis up, well, again she got it all wrong.

First of all, her leg suddenly tripped over Louis'. Then she fell from the bed and then her head collided with the end table, which successfully forced her to scream in pain.

"Ouch!" she squeaked again.

The now-so-wide-awake Louis immediately jumped out of the bed and reached for Lyla. "Lyla? What…"

"The phone!" she exclaimed. "Pick up the phone!

"_It's about your son, Evan Taylor…" _the woman said, clearly unaware by the chaos that was happening in the room.

Louis promptly ran towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

Lyla continued to stare at Louis. She waited for his reaction, _any_ reaction. But he didn't give her the satisfaction. She couldn't tell whether everything was okay or not because he didn't show any emotion.

If he was shocked, he didn't show it. If he was thrilled, he didn't show it either! _Come on, Louis. What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is he awake? Give me a hint, here!_

"Thanks," he said in a simple tone. He let out a big sigh after he hung up, making her mind even more curious than before. His eyes were serious and slowly, he walked towards her who was still lying on the floor. He reached for her hand and picked her up. "Lyla," he said in an alarming tone.

"What?" she whispered.

"I have a bad news and a good news," he whispered back. "The bad news is that…um…" he bit his lips.

Lyla closed her eyes tightly. _Oh, no! No! No! No! This isn't happening! He's fine! He's fine!_

Louis looked at her mischievously and said, "Well, the bad news is that…you…need to work on your landing. It's not so smooth, you know."

Lyla opened her eyes and look at him confusingly. "Huh?"

"And the good news is," he continued without explaining to her what the hell was he talking about. He put his palms on her arms and said, "August. He's awake!"

"He's awake?" she asked. She had to confirm what she just heard. She heard right, right?

"Yes! That's what the hospital said!" he said excitedly.

Lyla couldn't believe her ears. That was the best news she heard this morning. And it was still in the _morning!_ _Evan is awake! This means that I can finally see him again._ "Oh my God, he's awake! He's awake!" Lyla found herself in Louis arms again.

He's been hugging her since yesterday. And she was beginning to worry if she might become addicted to his hug, his scent, his voice.

_Wait a minute! Didn't he just…? _Lyla pushed herself away from Louis and hit his arms.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Don't you ever do that again!" she said. "You scared me to death; I thought something bad happened to Evan!"

Her anger faded immediately after Louis' mouth curved up into a half-smile. He always had that effect on her. _Never mind. One day, you'll pay for this Mr. Connelly._

"I'm sorry," he flashed his famous crooked grin. "I shouldn't have done that. I mean, the way you were looking at me when I answered the telephone, I might as well have some fun."

She nodded her head sarcastically. "Oh, really? I'm glad you're entertained," she pointed at her head.

He rubbed her bumped head and said softly, "I'm sure we're gonna be wet with tears when we see August today, so I wanna see you all lit up when you hear he's fine," he chuckled. "With a little gimmick, of course."

"Well, congratulations," she said. "It worked."

* * *

The morning started with a vibe of happiness. Knowing that their son had finally awakened from his surgery brought them a feeling they couldn't even describe in words. They had a quick breakfast. Lyla did the cooking while Louis took care of their coffees.

He gave her an amuse look when he saw the contents of the refrigerator. Everything was fully stocked. There were meats, seafoods, vegetables, and dairy products…almost everything.

"What?" she asked when he looked at her incredulously. "I happen to like food."

Once they were ready, they went outside and Louis hailed a cab. "We really need to get ourselves a car," he murmured.

Their excitement to see their son slowly turned into curiosity when there were news reporters flocking around the hospital. They began to panic when the reporters started circling around them once they were spotted.

Louis put his arm around Lyla's waist protectively. His then-curiosity turned into anger when the reporters took photographs of them, pointing their microphones at their mouths and asked ridiculous questions.

"_Are you two together?"_

"_Why did you released August Rush for adoption and suddenly want him back?"_

"_Is it because now he's well-known?"_

"_How do you feel about your son's condition?"_

"_Is he dead?"_

They didn't say anything and focused themselves on how they were supposed to get into the hospital.

Lyla held up her hands, wanting to keep them away. _This is crazy! Come on, Lyla! It's only a few steps away. You can do this! _Fortunately for them, there were security guards who were willing to help them out. "What was that?" she asked, terrified.

"I have no idea," he said after gave a quizzical look at the reporters outside. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she looked at Louis. "How long is this gonna last?" she pointed outside.

He shook his head hopelessly. "Come on."

* * *

Evan Taylor who recently took the name of August Rush was waiting longingly for his parents to show up. He knew that his search for them had finally paid of.

He considered his mother as the most beautiful woman he ever seen in his life. She had a classic, elegant look that matched her soul as a cellist. The way she looked at him for the first time, he knew that she always loved him. He couldn't wait to be in her arms and tell her that he had always kept her dearly in his heart.

Then, there was his father. He would've never guessed that he had found his father before the concert. The way he talked, played and the way he wore his clothes, Evan assumed that his father was full of energy and spirit, a rebel with heart. He couldn't wait to play again with him. Louis was everything he imagined his father would be.

He couldn't wait to tell them his entire journey from the places he'd been, the people he'd met, the music he heard. Every single thing.

He smiled, thinking that all this time…he was right. He used to imagine that what he heard came from his parents. But it was not just an imagination, it was the truth.

Every sound he heard was the harmony of two music genres. Classical and rock. Cello and guitar. The mix of both sounds was absolute perfection.

The door cracked open. He saw the two people he had been waited for his whole life. It didn't matter why they were separated in the first place. It didn't matter what caused their separation. It didn't even matter that he had spent most of his life in the orphanage.

What important was _now_.

They're here. They heard him. He knew that all this time, they wanted him as much as he wanted them.

Their presence had proven it. They're a family.

Finally.


	26. Chapter 26

Lyla watched her son, fully awake and alive, with eyes once again gleaming with tears. She forced herself not to overcome by her emotions but seeing Evan, the feeling was overrated. It was extremely overwhelming.

Her son, who was lying on the hospital bed tried to curve his body upwards but failed. He gave a short hiss and placed his palm onto his abdomen after his failure to get up from the bed. The pain forced him not to make sudden movements and he hated it.

Lyla hastened her steps and reached out for Evan's free hand. She smiled gratefully when he grasped and seized their hand's embrace. "Evan," she called her son for the first time. She gulped and she thought she could taste her own tears. "_I'm_…I'm your mother," she said softly, tears collapsing down her face.

Evan smiled and gasped for air. He too, broke down to tears. He said, "I know, Mom."

_Mom! He just called me! My _own_ son just called me Mom! _She guessed maybe this was the same feelings all mothers felt when their child just called them for the first time. When they said their first word.

This perfect moment should happen a long time ago. But it didn't matter. It was happening now. This was real. She wasn't dreaming. Not anymore. No one can call her crazy. Her head was not in the clouds, she was on the ground. Fully aware of everything that was happening.

She immediately bend down, wrapped her palms around her son's face and kissed his forehead and cheeks until she finally rested her head onto his chest, carefully without injuring his wound. She sobbed there for a moment while hearing his heartbeat. Louis' hand rubbing her shoulder made her calmer even more.

Louis couldn't help himself from feeling inundated by the situation. For some reason, tears just wouldn't stop flooding in his eyes. He felt the combination of happiness and sadness. Both feelings joint together.

Happiness because they were finally together. The love of his life had embraced their son for the first time. Even if he didn't know who August was at the time, he still had a chance to talk to him, unlike Lyla.

Sadness because he was disappointed. Disappointed because he had to wait eleven years for this moment to come. This should happen a long time ago. He should be there with Lyla the minute she found out they were going to be parents.

But they're happy now. Their happiness was enough to overthrow all of the pain inside him. Inside _them_.

Evan wiped his tears away and saw his father who was turning away to hide his eyes. He thought if it was possible for him to shout to the world on how happy he was at the moment. His parents were here, with him. Crying with him for the happiness each of them felt. Being with them meant the entire world, _no_, not the world but the entire universe for him. "It's okay, Mom," he said softly. "Everything is fine, _really_."

"Evan," she called again, still crying. She lifted her head up and said, "I love you so much. Please…Please believe me, I've always loved you. I…I've always wanted you, I never…"

"I love you too," he said truthfully. "I know. I know…Mr. Jefferies, he…he told me everything," he explained. "He told me that…you've been lied to. Ever since I was born," he paused. "You thought I was dead."

"I'm so…so sorry. I shouldn't have believed it. If I'd known you were alive, I would've never let you go. I would've been there…for you every minute of your life."

Evan looked at his mother's green eyes and said, "Well, you're here now."

"Yes, I am," she whispered. She took his hand and kissed it lovingly. "I'll never leave you, I promise."

"I've been dreaming about this since forever," he smiled. "Everyone keeps calling a freak. They don't think that this will ever happen. They thought I was crazy," he paused. "But I'm not."

"No," she whispered. "You're not. You are _never_ crazy. No matter what they say. Trust me."

"I trust you."

Lyla slowly moved her thumb and wiped her son's tears. After she stared at Evan for a few moments, she chuckled. "Anyway," she sat on the bed and nodded to Louis. "I think you two need a proper introduction."

"Yeah," Louis nodded his head, smiling. "I think we need that too," he raised an eyebrow and asked Evan, "Don't you?"

He nodded his head and said to his father, "Definitely."

Louis pulled out a chair and sat slowly. He stared deeply into August's eyes and flashed a smile. The exact same smile when he saw August's expression as they were parting away. "It's amazing isn't it?"

"What?"

"Us," he paused. "I mean, we practically know each other before we _really_ know each other."

Evan smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah. But it's a good thing. I won't be at the concert if you didn't help me," he shook his head. "I won't be brave."

"You don't need me to be brave," he assured. "You are brave. You're brave, strong and very bright," he paused for a moment. "You know, when I was in San Francisco, I've always…I've always know that there's something out there for me. _Someone_," he corrected. "When I met you, I couldn't force myself to leave and I can't…I can't figure out why."

Evan listened closely to his father's story. He could understand the situation. He himself couldn't figure out why he didn't want Louis to leave. But know he knew. Louis was the father he'd been searching for. One of the most important parts of his life, his journey.

"But now I do," Louis continued. He felt his eyes burning with tears. He blinked, letting the tears to fall. "I guess…I just," he shrugged. "I guess I already loved you, even before knowing you're my son," he shook his head. "I never knew that…_that_ person is you."

Evan spontaneously cried after hearing those words. He said, "I never knew I could see you, before the concert. I thought that I can only see you and Mom if I play."

"You _were_ playing," Louis said, wiping his son's tears. "Remember?" When August hit his realization, he said, "I was drawn to your music," he looked down. "If you told me you needed to escape from…" he stopped. It was too painful.

"Wizard," Evan said.

"Wizard," he recited. "I would've kept you away from him."

Evan wiped his tears away. It was streaming heavily. He guessed it wouldn't stop anytime soon. "I couldn't tell you. I was afraid…you might send me to the cops and they'll send me back to the boy's home. I don't wanna go back there, ever. But," he looked at his mother. "If I knew you were looking for me, I would've gone back and I'll be able to see you."

Lyla smiled lovingly.

"But if I do then…I won't be able to see you," he looked back at his father. Evan scratched his head confusingly. _This is very confusing!_

Lyla looked at Louis and they both laughed. "It's crazy, right?" she asked. "But…it's not important anymore. No one is gonna tear us apart again," she looked at Louis and asked, "Isn't that right?"

Louis messed his son's hair and said, "Yeah."


	27. Chapter 27

"I was really nervous," Evan said excitedly. He was telling his new-found family including his uncle, Marshall and of course, his father's bandmates about his concert. His mother's best friend, Lizzie Forrester was also there with her husband, David. They were all there, visiting him. "I kept on conducting and…hoping I won't screw up."

"Well, you didn't screw up. It was amazingly beautiful," Lyla praised.

"Yeah," Louis agreed. "And the best part was when the symphony suddenly turned into Moondance. I was completely shocked."

"Moondance?" Evan frowned.

His father nodded his head. "Yeah. Why? What's wrong?"

"What's Moondance?"

Lyla gave her son an amusing look. "You know, the song you conduct at your concert," she said.

Evan shook his head and shrugged. "Which part?"

"You know, the part when the girl stopped singing and the music goes like this," Louis quickly cleared his throat and sang slowly.

_Well it's a marvelous night for a Moondance,_

_With the stars up above in your eyes…_

"Oh," Evan said in recognition. "That one," he laughed. "I'm sorry…I didn't know it had a name."

"How come you didn't know the name of the song?" Lizzie asked.

He shrugged again. "I don't know…I have no idea it was a song. I thought it was just something that I hear."

The hospital room filled with laughter. Lyla held Evan's hand and said, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Evan smiled happily.

"So where'd you hear it?" Marshall asked curiously.

"Urm…" He looked up the air, trying to remember. He gave himself a moment and said, "The first time I heard was when I was at Wizard's lair. He was playing it with his harmonica," Evan grinned. "I didn't know it was actually a song."

Louis gaped. _Harmonica? Wait a minute…that night…the guy was playing a harmonica. _Then, suddenly it hit him.

Harmonica.

Big hat.

Washington Square.

New York.

There was only one person that came through his mind. One man. One being that played an important part in his, Lyla's and their son's lives.

Maxwell Wallace. Wizard.

"What about the rest of your…symphony? Where'd you hear it?" Marshall asked again, clearly amazed by his nephew's wide range of talents.

"Everywhere, I guess. Sometimes I wake up and it's there, fully composed. Sometimes I hear it when I'm walking down the street." Everyone laughed again. But, Evan took it as a compliment. They were not laughing at him. They were laughing _with_ him.

Louis quickly shook his thoughts off. He didn't want to ruin this happy moment by telling everyone what he just discovered. He hoped no one noticed his 'I-just-found-out-Maxwell-was-the-one-who-played-Moondance-the-night-I-fell-in-love-with-Lyla-which-is-the-same-night-August-was-conceived' expression. He quickly smiled at his son, who looked happier than the first time he saw him.

Little did he know, Marshall noticed his sudden change of expression. He called his brother softly, "Louie," he signaled with his eyes and pointed out the door. "Now."

"What's wrong?" Louis asked when they were out of the room.

Marshall looked at his brother frustratingly. "What's wrong? I'm the one who should ask you this question, baby bro. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine," he said simply, hoping that Marshall would drop this subject.

"Oh, really? Then, why…" he stopped himself when he spotted a man in his fifties standing still in front of the door. Marshall stared at the man for a moment before he asked, "Can I…help you with anything?"

"Is this…is this the room for urm…Evan Taylor?"

Marshall looked at his brother. He's the one who should be answering the question, not him. But, Louis seemed to have misplaced his mouth. Instead of answering the question, Louis kept on staring at the old guy as if he knew who he was and he wasn't supposed to be here. Marshall cleared his throat awkwardly. _Fine, Louie. I'll do the talking. I wonder what's got into his head right now? _"Yes, it is…and you are…?"

"I'm…I'm," the old guy said, nervously.

"You're…?" _What? Don't tell me you forgot your name?_

"I'm Lyla's father."

Marshall looked at Louis again, this time with wide eyes. _No wonder the guy's nervous. Well, with the way Louis was looking at August's infamous grandfather, he has every reason to be. This should be interesting. _

No…_this should be _very _interesting._

Indeed.

"Well, well, well…" Marshall shot his signature mocking tone. "You have a lot of nerve coming in here. What? Do you actually think that you could just come in here and be the greatest granddaddy in the whole wide world and kiss and hug my poor little nephew? Despite the fact that…you're the one who released him for adoption in the first place? Despite the fact that you forged your own daughter's signature and…"

"Marshall," Louis stopped him. He glared angrily at Thomas Novacek. "This is between him and Lyla and August," his voice didn't hide any hint of anger. "It doesn't have anything to do with us."

"What do you mean it doesn't? Of course it does! Do you not remember, Louis? He's the one who responsible for…"

"Keep your voice down!" he whispered harshly. He looked back at Lyla's father. "Do you really think you should go in there?"

Thomas nodded. "I _need_ to go in there," he said firmly.

Louis looked through the small glass at the door. Everyone in the room was having a good time. Lyla and August, they were happy. He didn't want it to end. But he didn't have the right to stop Lyla's father. No matter what he did, he was still Lyla's father. August's grandfather. Only they can decide. "Please don't make things worse," he pleaded. "Everything is almost fine now. I don't…"

"I want to make things right," Thomas said. "I need to explain myself. If they still couldn't forgive me…after I do, then I'll leave."

Louis nodded. He opened the door slowly. "Lyla?"

Lyla looked at Louis and her expression immediately changed. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her father was there! He was there, standing behind Louis! She stood up and stared at her father angrily.

"Uncle Thomas?" Lizzie exclaimed, clearly shocked by his presence. "What…what are you doing here?" _Uh, oh! Not good! This is bad! This is really bad!_

Thomas ignored Lizzie and slowly stepped into the room. "Lyla…can we talk?"

Evan looked at the strange man confusingly. _Who is he? Why does Mom looked so mad at him?_

"There's nothing to talk about," she said coldly.

Thomas looked at his daughter's eyes, silently begging. "Lyla, please? Just, please…let me explain."

"Alright," she said. "Explain."

Thomas looked around the room that filled with a lot of people. She didn't really expect him to explain everything in front of everyone, was she? Or is this her idea of punishment? He looked at his grandson and felt fully ashamed. His grandson was looking at him confusingly, clearly unaware who he was. Clearly unaware that he was the one who was responsible for making his life a total misery. He turned to his daughter again. "Lyla, please? I'm really…really sorry. Can we…can we just talk alone?"

"No," she shook her head. She didn't shout or yell. Her voice was completely calmed. But her eyes didn't match her tone. "If you want to say something, you have to say it right here. In front of _everyone_. In front of _Louis_, in front of _me_…in front of _Evan_."


	28. Chapter 28

The room was filled with silence. Not just any silence. The awkward silence. The silence when everyone in the room kept their mouth shut and waited for the drama that was about to happen while their eyes linger around every faces. Everyone was quiet, too stunned to make any noise.

Thomas was just about to say something but was interfered when Louis walked towards Lyla and whispered something.

"You don't have to do this right now," he went on. "If you're not ready, I can take him out…"

Lyla held his hand. She looked at Louis for a moment and she saw it in his eyes. He understood. It was now or never. This thing had to be settled. The longer she kept it hanging in mid air, the worse the situation would get. She glanced at her son. Evan was looking at her confusingly, completely unaware of the fact that the person who was responsible for over a decade of misery in his life, was standing in front of him. Lyla looked back at her father, eagerly waiting for his long-waited explanation.

Thomas nodded, giving up. "I'm so sorry. I know what I did was terribly, awfully wrong. If you can't find it in your heart to forgive me," he stopped, looking down to his feet. "Then I'll understand. I thought…I thought I was doing the right thing. Lyla," he begged. "You were so young…I don't want the same thing to happen again. I thought I was doing the right thing…for the sake of all of us."

Lyla shrink her eyes. She asked tiredly, "What do you mean?"

"Lyla…I…I never told you what happen to your mother. I never told you why she…"

"What does she has to do with anything?" she asked desperately. She realized she was loosing her patience. How could she not? She had been calmed for so long. She was sick of being calm and patient to this kind of people. How could she stand this? What does her mother, had to do with his father's doing?

"She has to do with everything!" he shot back. "She…" he sighed, lowering his tone. "She left…she left when you were about two months old. She wasn't ready and…she left."

Lyla greeted her teeth and held Louis' hand even more tightly that before. She didn't dare to look at anyone in the room. Not even Louis and their son. She could feel heat rising up from her back, along her neck, and into her cheeks which was when she ultimately felt her skin burning with invisible flame. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I shouldn't have let him say this in front of people. Louis was right. I should've just listened to him! Damn it!_

"She left…just like that." Thomas continued. "No phone calls, no letters. Nothing. She left you…and she left me. I raised you all by myself," he paused, letting his tears away. "When you were pregnant, I…what was I supposed to do?" he asked. "I was so mad and so scared. You were alone, I...I thought you were going to do the same thing, I thought you were going to leave, just like your mother did. I don't want the same thing to happen again but," he let out a small chuckle. "You left anyway. Not because you weren't ready, but because…" his voiced trailed away. "When she left, I have you in my life. When you left, I have nothing. No one. And it's my fault. It's all my fault."

"No it's not."

All eyes in the room were on the boy who said those words. He was staring at his grandfather with his calm, open and fearless way.

"You thought you were doing the right thing and…we don't always know or do the right thing. That's how we learn," he looked around and stopped his gaze on his mother.

Behind Lyla's teary eyes, she smiled. She slightly shook her head astonishingly, feeling so blessed to have a son like Evan. He was so, so amazing and intelligent. Even wise for someone of his age.

Evan went on, "When I was in the orphanage, someone once told me that…things happen for a reason. She said that we all have our certain destiny and…it's up to us to make it true. I…I think that we all have our purpose in life and…that's what make us who and where we are right now."

The room was filled with awe. Everyone was nodding and smiling, too astound by the gifted composer.

The Connelly Brothers was definitely amazed by Evan, but they didn't find it so hard to believe. Evan was good with words and believed in fairytales and destiny and stuff like that. Just like Louie was when he was a young lad.

Steve remembered the first time he met Louis. He caught him talking to the moon by the lake when they were about eight years old. He thought Louis was crazy at the time. He was talking to the moon about princesses or something.

"He's right," Louis agreed, smiling proudly. "It could've been worse."

Evan returned his father's smile happily and glanced back at Thomas, waiting what his grandfather going to do next.

"I'll do anything," Thomas said. "Everything, to make it up to you. All of you."

Lyla nodded. Since his father was willing to do anything, there was only one thing she needed from him right now. "We need your testimony. To proof that I never sign a parental consent to give Evan up for adoption."

That caused everyone to be alarmed especially Thomas. If he was to testify at court, that could only mean one thing.

Not only he had to confess guilty, he could also be charged for committing a fraud or a crime. If he had to pay fine or do community service, he would confess anytime of the day but…what if he was to be imprison?

What if?

Can he live in jail?

Would he rather be in jail alone or would he rather spend the rest of his life alone?

Either way, he'd be left alone.

Thomas looked at his daughter, his precious Lyla and his grandson. His own blood.

Would he?

* * *

**San Francisco, CA.**

"_The drama concerning August Rush, is not yet over. The twelve-year old prodigy is reportedly doing fine and is slowly recovering with the help of his family and friends. Maxwell 'Wizard' Wallace who stabbed the young composer was sent to a psychiatric hospital in New York last night after undergo a mental examination. Court document reported that Wallace was legally insane at the time of his crime, wherefore he will not be criminally liable for breaking the law. The press has reported that Thomas Novacek, August Rush's maternal grandfather is indeed the one who is responsible for giving him up for adoption by forging his daughter, Lyla Novacek's signature. Novacek surrendered himself to the police yesterday and has confessed guilty for his allege crime. New York Police Department has confirmed the news. A source said that Louis Connelly, August Rush's biological father had no idea of August's existence until the night of nights. A source also said that the family never sees each other since…" _she switched off the television, couldn't bear to hear more.

How could she?

How could she bear all of this?

She still couldn't believe that Louis…her Louis had found the 'girl of his dream'. And they had a kid!

That killed her to death. She was still not over him.

_So not_ over him.

As she was lying on the floor, tears wouldn't stop streaming down her cheeks, she smirk, "Lyla Novacek."


	29. Chapter 29

**Note: Sorry for not updating for so long. I have an exam in school for almost a month. As for this chapter, I have no idea whatsoever about what happens in a courtroom so, I apologize if it doesn't make any sense at all. All I can say is that I'll do my best to make it as logical as possible.**

* * *

Thomas Novacek was seated at the defense table. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a dark blue tie. The only thing moving were his eyes while the rest…motionless. He rested his eyes at every object he saw. The chairs, the table, the documents. He didn't even dare to look at human faces.

Especially the one who sat on the prosecutor table. His own daughter, Lyla.

Not that he can blame her. It was his fault all along.

And he knew that.

Oh, he _knew_ that.

He had agreed to surrender himself to the authorities. He had agreed to reveal the outraging truth to the world. All of that in exchange for not going to prison. He heard his name being called by Lyla's attorney, Mathew O'Dell.

O'Dell said, "I would like to call the defendant, Thomas Novacek to the stand."

Thomas rose nervously and headed to the stand without looking at everyone's face and he forced himself to calm down.

"Mr. Novacek, can you tell me what exactly happened on the night of December 17th 1995? I'm sure you still remember."

"That night, my daughter was accidentally hit by a car when she ran out from the restaurant," he said in a shaky voice. "And I…"

"You…?" O'Dell asked.

"I signed documents that release…my newborn grandson for adoption."

There was a murmur from the crowds. The attorney continued, "Did Ms. Novacek had any knowledge of you signing these documents?"

The answer was simple. "No. She doesn't."

"And what exactly did you tell her about her son?"

"I told her that he didn't make it. I told her he's dead…he's gone."

Lyla closed her eyes, patiently lowering her inner turmoil after hearing those words. A series of flashback crossed her mind. _"I'm sorry…he's gone…I didn't mean it…he's gone… Lyla, the baby could've hurt you…I wasn't gonna let…what do you mean, gone? I made a choice for us…where is he? He's gone…he's gone…he's gone…_

Louis held his son's hand tightly, not letting go. August shouldn't be hearing all this. He's just a kid. They were sitting at the prosecutor's side. Louis still didn't like the idea of bringing August to court but he had to be there for he had to give a statement.

Evan Taylor's face was calm. He didn't even let out a single drop of tears, yet. He was wearing a pale yellow shirt and matched it with black trousers. His heart was beating so fast, but he remained calm.

After he was discharged from the hospital, there was another drama occurred to his life. Mr. Jefferies said that he had to come back to the orphanage until his custody case was solved. The news had brought him to tears but his loving parents promised to come and visit him everyday and they did.

Mr. Jefferies also promised that after the case was over, he can be with his parents forever. That had brightened up his day. And today was the day he'd hope his dreams would _finally_ come true.

_If, we won the case_.

But everyone he knew had told him the same thing: _"We'll win."_

_What if we don't?_ _We have to. We just have to. _Evan closed his eyes and silently prayed.

Mathew O'Dell waited until the crowd stopped mumbling. "And when did you tell her the truth?"

"A year ago in May."

O'Dell nodded his head. "So, you kept the truth to yourself for _eleven years_?"

"Yes and…I regretted it."

"Did you ever tell anyone besides Ms. Novacek?"

"No."

"What made you to suddenly tell her the truth after eleven years?"

"I had a heart attack and…it's like a wake up call."

"Did you ever think about what happens to your _grandson_?"

Thomas' attorney, Nathan Blake was on his feet. "Objection, Your Honor. The question is irrelevant."

The judge said, "Objection sustained."

"Forgive me, Your Honor." Mathew O'Dell looked around the jurors and silently smiled. He got what he wanted. The jurors showed no sympathy towards the defendant. "No more questions," he said. He returned to his seat and he thought that there should be no problem.

He thought wrong.

The situation got a bit difficult when his client, Lyla Novacek was on the stand.

* * *

"Miss Novacek?" her father's attorney began. "How old are you?"

"Thirty," she answer wearily. _What's my age has to do with anything?_

Nathan Blake gave a slightly shocking expression. "Thirty? That means you were eighteen when you become a mother, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think you were a little too young for that kind of responsibility?"

Mathew O'Dell immediately rose to his feet. "Objection, Your Honor."

"Sustained. Proceed with your next question," the judge said.

She closed her eyes for a second. _Okay Lyla, just calm down. He's gonna ask a lot of incredibly stupid, ridiculous, and painfully crazy questions, so you have to be calm. It will all be over soon. _She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the next question.

"Forgive me, Your Honor." He turned his attention back to Lyla. "Miss Novacek, I learned that Mr. Connelly was not with you at the time of your pregnancy, is it true?"

Lyla stole a glance at Louis' sad eyes and the look itself cut her sole into tiny million pieces. "Yes," she said to the attorney.

"It must be so hard for you," Blake said. His tone is more of a mock than sympathy. "Pregnant and alone at a very young age. Have you ever thought of abortion?"

_That's it! _"What?" she asked furiously. She lost her patience now. How can she calm down? Someone better _don't _tell her to calm down because she can't! How can she? At this point in her life, she didn't know how to calm down anymore.

"Objection!"

"Sustained. I must warn you Mr. Blake," the judge said.

"Sorry, Your Honor." Blake turned his gaze towards the jurors. "As you can see ladies and gentlemen, my client was only doing his job as a father. Miss Novacek was very young at the time, and my client took this matter at his own hand. I am not implying what he did was a right thing to do because it's not. What I'm implying is that my client over there," he pointed to Thomas. "Was only following his fatherly intuition."

There were murmurs all around the courtroom.

He continued, "What would you have done if you were in my client's place? You probably won't forge your daughter's signature, yes. But you probably would've thought about it. You probably would've taken this matter to your own hands."

More murmurs.

Mathew O'Dell looked around the courtroom thinking, _"This is not good. Oh, no. This is bad. This is bad. _He had to do something. He can't let the jurors filled their hearts with sympathy towards Thomas Novacek. They just can't!

Evan looked at his father, eyes pleading that this case was not over yet. Only he didn't get the answer that he wanted. What he got was a tighter embrace by his father. _Please don't let this happen._ He closed his eyes, his mind and heart combined together trying to figure things out. Suddenly, he felt as if he was full of life. He felt energetic and determine. If he can survive alone in New York, he would not give up and surrender himself to cruel fate. He'd work so hard and had been through a lot of things to achieve his lifelong dream.

There was one thing he knew now; he will not let anything to bring him and his parents down.

Not even the law. Because the law humans created _cannot_ and will _never_ stopped him from loving his parents. Nothing can stop him from loving his parents and the music that brought them together.

Nothing.


End file.
